Black Pearl
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Grown up, Hana Stoppable and her team of geologists are given a unique statue of a man recovered from the possession of the late DNAmy - but what she accidentally unearths pulls her back into her born destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Been so busy writing for Naruto, an anime my boyfriend loves with all his heart and has gotten me into, but now I finally get down to what I've planned all these months between none other than Monkey Fist and Hana Stoppable. :) During summer I read "Hana's Home" by LilyHellsing, and it's a beautiful tragic short in which she was abducted from her home at age eighteen by the mysteriously revived monkey man, forced to be his thief, and falls in love with him before he releases her. It never worked out for them, but it inspired me to do this. :D**

 **I don't own Kim Possible.**

Chapter One

Dr. Amy Hall - otherwise known as DNAmy - one of the world's foremost leading geneticists and a former villainous rival of Kim Possible, now Stoppable and the new leader of Global Justice, had recently passed away from illness. Cancer most likely, but there was no telling as she hadn't been active in the public for years now. Some believed she retired and simply vanished from sight, while others believed she'd died from being attacked by one of her own abominable experiments at long last...

But no, cancer was the cause, according to new Global Justice autopsies.

Hall was not even into her fifties, going on sixties, but that information about her was confiscated to ensure that one of the world's most dangerous if low-key threats was on the verge of being forgotten. Several of the other villains had also died or retired, and Shego - Sienna Lipsky - had been widowed two years ago, her husband Drew Lipsky who was known as Dr. Drakken, had been killed during a lab accident at his university. The family had been very close first in adversarial stages and then later on after the Lowardian attacks two decades ago.

The list was endless, but there was no time to name them all - except this one.

Dr. Hall's small and sweet cottage was handled with care as to ensure that any remaining Cuddle Buddy experiments were also taken in. There was nothing left but old research notes as she hadn't experimented in the last five years, it turned out. According to a diary, in the least. When Dr. Kimberly Stoppable laid her eyes upon this place which housed a lifetime of memories, she felt her lips pull back with a snarl...but as her crew scouted out the rest of the downstairs laboratory and the bedroom in the present, she found herself looking in the backyard which had a beautiful array of flowers in every species of American culture, a small pond customized to allow koi fish to swim about. Only it wasn't the darling sight that attracted her attention.

It was the man-sized statue of apparent granite which had the hands outstretched in desperation, the depthless eyes filled with doomed terror, and the mouth in a silent scream. Oh, she knew that from long ago, and he'd never been found or reported since she and her husband and their friends last encountered him...

~o~

"Baby, you spoil me too much. I hardly ever ask you for anything."

"You don't - and that is why I love you." Soft lips pressed against her forehead and made her melt. He fastened the necklace around her exposed neck, placing his hands on her shoulders covered by the slimming white lab coat, but the coral-colored blouse she wore was buttoned down by three to reveal the necklace he'd been saving up for in the last couple months.

The pearl was black, had a free form against a splash of small diamonds, like a standing out rock in the middle of the sea. It was nothing you saw every day, and it was more Hana than anything she wore. And she was never a crazy expensive jewelry kind of girl despite growing up being the only girl in her family - only child in the sense it would go, because her big brother had been on the verge of leaving high school when she was adopted into the Stoppable family. She was told this when she was thirteen and old enough. Somewhere at the back of her head, she always had her suspicions and took the news better than anyone thought.

If you asked Hana, she herself took it better than expected. Maybe it was the lack of surprises, the hints she'd seen around her...

"I hope this serves enough as a ring for now," Crispin Cromwell, her high school sweetheart and colleague whom she was getting married to in five more days, told her with a glint in his blue-green eyes that melted her at first sight; yeah, yeah, it sounded cliché, but that was what they did. Hana Stoppable remembered being too shy to speak to the most handsome guy at Middleton High because he was president of the debate team at the time, but he'd noticed her out of all the guys that she looked at. Correction: she always liked boys, but they never liked her back for some reason.

Crispin did.

Crispin with his highlighted blond hair and lightly rounded face, his commanding and demure attitude, his passion - he was everything she never thought she'd want. Similarly to her, he'd been adopted at birth, though his mother had died giving birth to him and his father had blamed him for it. He was raised by his aunt and uncle, raised as good as she had been...but she never knew her birth parentage. Not that she ever thought much about it; she was happy with the family she already had, and that was important.

If you must know about her job at twenty-four years old, and his, they were young intern geologists for the Middleton Tri-City Museum. Any old artifacts regarding solid earth, if it were regular old rock or unconsolidated material, then it was worth putting on display for the museum - but that also meant going through competitors or the country these icons were procured.

Hana and Crispin had gone to every museum they could when they were children, with her brother and sister-in-law taking them, and sometimes her girlfriends and his friends. Happy childhood and college life on both parts; he'd been the one who wanted to study ancient rocks and earth, and she followed along. She wasn't ambitious in any sense, and neither was he. Crispin believed in living and loving life, and as long as they had each other, that was good enough for her, too. And back to the subject of work: the rock cycle itself had long since been an important concept, given she was intrigued by the relationship between the magma and the known three types in existence.

The door to her office was knocked on. She pulled away from her fiancée's loving hold and cleared her throat, getting back to business. She'd locked it so they had some alone time on break, and now it was over. Opening it, she was greeted by the surprise that was her sister-in-law and four men in GJ garb. "Kim, I thought I was expecting you tomorrow," Hana said. By tomorrow, she meant the two of them, her mother, and her bridesmaids were going to pick up her wedding dress with the final alterations done.

Kim Stoppable's face was set in a stoic mask, years of experience hardened her from the young "so not the drama" heroine she used to be, even though she did retain the motto because of her reputation she took on after Dr. Director stepped down and retired some years ago. Kim's long mane of red hair was tied back into a high ponytail, her uniform outlining every muscle in her honed body, giving her more power than as a teenager.

"Hana," she answered, then her gaze switched to her fiancée and smiled to one corner of her mouth. "Looks like less than a week is my last chance to try and steal him away from you."

Hana almost squealed with laughter before containing herself. "Not a good time to joke around. You married my brother, remember?" she reminded the older woman who nodded and stepped into the office, gesturing for her men to remain outside. "So, what can I do for you now?"

Kim's face fell. "Well, word hasn't gotten out yet, but Dr. Amy Hall, one of my old enemies, has recently died from cancer. We recovered something from her home that I would like you to analyze back at Global Justice underground, and Crispin, you can come if you want," she offered to the man who ran a hand through his hair. "But it can't get out beyond the three of us..."

Hana found herself looking at her fiancée, seeing the intrigued gleam in his eyes while his face showed uncertainty. It wasn't the first time that something confiscated from a criminal, dead or alive, was recovered by GJ, yet she got the feeling that this wasn't anything they handled before...and she felt her heart grow cold at the look in her sister-in-law's eyes.

~o~

In the years Crispin Cromwell knew his wonderful girlfriend and bride-to-be, Hana Stoppable, she was shrouded in mystery besides the fact she'd been adopted when she was barely a toddler by Ron Stoppable's family. He never knew his mother, and his father had wanted nothing to do with him; his aunt and uncle had been all he ever loved and wanted in a family, but he couldn't say everything had been _completely_ perfect. He had it all: good grades, friends, and then Hana in high school. She was so much like him, but she was a bit of a blank canvas on her actual background besides the fact her lineage must be somewhere in Asia. She almost never asked him for anything; they also never took their relationship to the next level till college years, used protection in addition. And he treated her like his princess only because he wanted to; she did the same for him in return.

In short, they grew up together and pursued the same passions and degrees in college together, never separating or smothering each other either. In some ways, they were like her brother Ron and his wife Kim when they were younger. Crispin could not have asked for a better woman than Hana.

Back to the present and saving the rest of history for another time. Dr. Stoppable's secret global crimefighting team had been tracking down a long-missing rogue geneticist known as DNAmy and found her dead of cancer in her own home. Crispin felt his lips curl. When he was fourteen years old, his uncle had been abducted by that woman and made into a horrid hybrid of a man's body with a cheetah's head - who knew what her motives were, but she was a sick old hag he'd wished was dead, and now he'd gotten his wish.

But why did he not feel the closure? Maybe it was because his aunt begged him that revenge solved nothing, only made the pain greater.

The lights flickered on, and the anticipation arose. Crispin found it odd that something rock-related had to have been found at Amy Hall's residence at the time of her natural death. But Kim Stoppable had her reasons for wanting them both here, yet he could not help but be wary at the gaze in her eyes.

The thing appeared to stand at least six feet tall, covered with a white sheet that nearly blinded them because of the intense lighting. "Kim, what is this?" Hana queried, readjusting her low-hanging ponytail with squinting eyes. "An abnormal Cuddle Buddy statue she wanted for her garden?" What was ever wrong with a little humor at any time?

Her sister-in-law chuckled before getting serious again. "You're close, Han. I was the one to find it in her lawn out back while the unit recovered all old experimental notes and took her living hybrids to control. But I personally felt we should do something about this..." Kim walked over herself and took the sheet with a gloved hand and pulled it off to show what was underneath.

Hana took a step closer beside him, grasping his hand into hers. Her gasp was soft, but she couldn't speak. Crispin barely heard himself even.

"Oh, Jesus..."

 **To keep things short for now, I don't want this to be a pairing-based story (ex. Hana/Monkey Fist), and I certainly don't want my OC, Hana's boyfriend whom I named after wonderful voice actor Crispin Freeman, to be like the other guys my female OCs are with before they get with the real man from the actual fandom. Again, for example, a leading lady in a Star Trek: DS9 fic of mine was married to someone else before she was with a beloved character I love from that show, but the guy was a one-dimensional asshole we knew nothing much about other than the fact she didn't know what real love was due to getting married at a young age. In short, I want Crispin Cromwell to be a likeable, more fleshed out character than that. :)**

 **Let's see where things go now that Hana and Crispin are examining the statue of none other than Monkey Fist... (drum rolls for the suspense)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since Hana and her fiancée will examine the statue which is obviously of Monkey Fist, I've done and done research with my friend and fellow lover of the monkey man, Blue Kitsune, in order to attempt to understand the real and mystical terms of the statue substance. There is NO way that he was made of ordinary stone; when Kim was temporarily turned to stone, when she fell in midst of the battle from the top of the Yono temple, she would have smashed to smithereens like average mineral. That proves that this can't be of the world...**

Chapter Two

When it came to the natural mineral of the world, granite was one of the most common and combined with feldspar and quartz - she examined this under the light when she managed to chip off a piece with her own gloved hands, without breaking a nail beneath the rubber, and now placed it under the microscope while Crispin busied himself with taking in the intricate, clear and _humanistic_ details of the man with unbridled awe in his eyes if he remained composed as she was.

The statue was of a man with simian features in particularly with the hands and feet; the backs of the appendages were covered with defined hair, and that on his head was wild over rounded ears. His features were prominent and drawn out, the mouth forever agape as if screaming in terror. That look and the depthless eyes were sure to haunt her dreams for a long time to come outside this workplace.

Why this interested Kim so much that she HAD to bring this in, Hana wondered. Somehow, gazing upon this statue, she felt her blood run cold as she felt like she'd _seen_ this face somewhere, but couldn't put her finger to it.

Dr. Amy Hall must have prized this statue so much, but where she got it was a good question indeed, she mused. When she voiced this to her fiancée and coworker, he instead huffed which made her frown. She knew why; he still hated the old geneticist to this day for what she'd done to his uncle as a teenager. Constant breaks from prison did nothing to heal his hatred of her, in addition. Why should he? She'd replaced his uncle's human head with that of a cheetah, and never did the poor man show his face to his family again or even in public. A fourteen-year-old orphan like herself with a loving family to experience that was more than Crispin could bear.

"Baby," she said gently, taking the topic from work just for the moment. Kim wasn't expecting the results until the end of the week, which was three days from now, and only a couple before the wedding. "She's gone now, so this can't be anything to link to what she'd done to your uncle or anyone else before or after him."

He sighed and ran a hand through his highlighted blond hair. "I know, Han. But it's not because of DNAmy," he said when he turned his attention back to her, mouth in a tight line. "I can't help but feel something off about this thing. Why would a splicing experimentalist have something like this amidst her freak lifestyle?" Crispin walked over to her, shivering and shrugging this all off - or trying to. Hana shrugged as she returned to the microscope and readjusted the sample, frowning at what she saw.

"Hmmm...that's odd..."

This stone sample appeared to be granite on the surface, because it did combine the shimmer of quartz and the light crystallization of feldspar, as well as displayed the sheet silicate...but there was also something else that she, again, couldn't put her finger to. She'd never seen anything like this...

...was this a _SKIN PARTICLE?!_

"Crispin," Hana whispered, pulling back with a little gasp, "you need to take a look at this." She stepped aside to let him lean in, and seconds later, he, too, was just as stunned.

"Han, this looks like a sample of human flesh. This has just gotten so much weirder," he muttered, running a hand through his hair again, then down to the back of his neck in an attempt to calm himself. Human DNA shouldn't even be _inside_ a humanoid statue like this, so it begged a series of irrational questions.

Was DNAmy harboring a twisted side no one knew about, which might have pushed the boundaries of her Cuddle Buddy creations? Did she have an...affair with this man, maybe? Did he try and leave her when their possible relationship didn't work out, and she turned him to stone so they were together forever in a demented way? Hana shuddered; these were all theories, and like every theory, they meant nothing unless further proof. She knew just where to continue now.

~o~

 _A skin particle in the rock sample..._

Why was such a thing present in the statue? Crispin had so many questions as much as Han did. He had thought about contacting a friend about this, but Kim made it loud and clear that it was strictly confidential and had to be kept between them, which irritated him. Sometimes he didn't understand why Global Justice had to be so firm about secrecy, but it had to be this important. If there was human DNA in the mix, then he had to agree with his fiancée:

"What if there was someone turned to stone, by Dr. Hall?" Hana suggested as they waited for the signal to go through on their friend and contact within Global Justice. They were currently in his office, with his personal laptop and not the work one to avoid privacy interruption. It had been Crispin's idea, really. "Maybe he was a lover who tried to run away from her?" she went on with a shrug, looking at the particle on a disc ready to go and sample. It was amazing how technology changed so much as time went on. One of his specialties besides rocks. As for his fiancée, she specialized in history as another major.

He had to suppress a shiver when she mentioned "lover". Really, Amy Hall was capable to love? He remembered the sickly sweet, toothy grin on the monster's face as he and his aunt stood to watch her being taken away when word got out about his uncle. Who could EVER forget that? If her definition of love was creating mixed hybrids, then she had a funny way of showing it.

But that stoned man in the lab he and Hana shared? "I am afraid to learn that answer," he confessed just as the Skype showed up and revealed their friend. "Jane," he greeted his old lab partner in college who had gone on to telecommunications, "is this a bad time?"

The brunette woman with light green highlights gave them both a toothy, braced grin. _"Since when is any time with my two best friends a bad timing? After all, Mr. Load taught me everything I know in school with you guys."_ She was speaking of Wade Load, the computer genius who had long since been the runner of the old Kim Possible website when she had been in high school and saving the world. _"So, what do you have that we can look at?"_

Crispin took the disc from Hana. "A sample from the statue that Dr. Stoppable left us. It belonged to the late Dr. Amy Hall AKA DNAmy -" Oh, to say that name was still venom on his tongue. "- and we found something unusual within the structure." He swallowed. "Human flesh particles. We have insane theories that come to mind, but it could be pure speculation."

Jane's eyes bulged, her jaw slacking. _"S-sk-skin particles, you say? Oh, boy, I'd have to get a look at that. Put it into the pad and send it to me right now! What if Dr. Hall performed insane experiments on this one?"_ she exclaimed, drawing a nervous laugh from them both.

"That's what we said," Hana said, playing with the end of her ponytail. "But we're not biologists, are we, babe?" Crispin let out a near-girlish giggle.

 _"Good thing I also got a second major in the field."_ Jane's eyes glittered, then they fell down south. _"Oh, Hana, I've never seen that necklace before."_

Small, oval-shaped nails picked up the pearl that he knew was her because it was as rare and beautiful as she was. The rarest were always the best, his uncle used to tell him. "Yep, until a wedding ring comes," he promised. In his mind, he actually got the rings, but it had taken longer than usual to save up for them. He could not wait to show her on their wedding day in less than a week. He was excited to call her Mrs. Crispin Cromwell.

Jane giggled and slapped a hand over her mouth before clearing her throat and getting serious. _"I'm going to pull an all-nighter with this. If any luck, I will get a match in the DNA database for a possible match and let you guys know sooner than noon tomorrow."_

"We owe you one, Green," Crispin joked. "Green" was the nickname he gave her because she was always bright and energetic, never wasted any energy or a moment's hesitation. The go light that always remained on. She flashed them both a thumbs up before signing off, the screen itself closing off.

Hana slumped her shoulders, taking a couple breaths. "I guess it means we go back to doing what we have to do - only we're not sure what we are dealing with."

And if that man in stone has been trapped all this time, who knew what would happen if they could even revive him - or not? For all he knew, that poor fellow might be dead, so a carcass remained there. Perfectly preserved remains ready to turn to dust. Maybe they could speak to her sister-in-law about this. Han's eyes lit up at the suggestion. If it was anyone, Kim would be the one.

However, when they contacted her from his personalized communications system still in his laptop, she was grim and laconic.

 _"We don't have anything in the database, but like I said, you guys keep doing what you are doing. I'll be relieved when those results come in tomorrow, and you give them to me as soon as by then, okay?"_

"Kim," Hana said with tight lips, "is there something you are not telling me?"

The older woman stiffened. _"Why do you ask me that?"_

"I have worked with Global Justice for many years, been on some missions with you when I was younger...but why does this find obsess you so much? We have found human flesh within the structure, and we have reason to believe this man may be dead and preserved, or he is alive and just in a form of suspended animation."

Kim's lips pursed. _"That's an interesting theory, and it might be possible."_ There was no mistaking the wariness he had first detected. _"I have to go now, but keep me posted."_ And just like that, she ended the connection. Crispin sighed, rubbing his temple. He was starting to get a headache. If it weren't for this time of day, he could use a drink and bring Han with him...

"Oh, damn it!"

"Babe?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, closing his laptop. She looked down and sighed.

"Tomorrow we do my final dress fitting, but we also got _this..._ "

Oh, he'd forgotten, too. He laughed and kissed her cheek lovingly. "No worries. I did, too." But that wouldn't be a problem. He could take care of this for her when Jane got back to them. Besides, what problems could his bride-to-be have with her dress fitting before their big day?

~o~

Since Jane's results could not be concluded till the next morning, and Crispin was called away for a lab result regarding a unique crystallized structure uncovered from somewhere in the Arctic, Hana was alone to examine more of the stone of the subject she was faced with.

By this time, it was four in the afternoon and after paperwork she had been forced to fill out regarding other unrelated subjects, and she found interesting results with this one, writing it down on paper.

 _The subject is likely a hard stone such as granite, but upon further examination, there will be determination of internal structure. Awaiting results regarding taken sample in which traces of human DNA within and not externally discovered. There is also possible silicate to hold the internal system together with an iron grip. If subject was still alive, then his blood must have been bonded together by the iron, and therefore likely to survive intact. Therefore the rock is not pure stone or granite, but iron-reinforced concrete._

The sooner she wrote that, she frowned. Even if it were scientifically possible, then a living person had to have been taken extreme care of if preserved in stone. There were cases of cryogenic freezing until cures for inoperable illnesses were found, and others for whatever reason, but never had she heard stones or any rock on earth used in the process.

So many damned unanswered questions - and why was Kim being so vague with her, stalling her with this? What was her sister-in-law keeping from her?

Hana took a break and sighed, reaching to rub her eyes and gazed upon the face of the man with the unseeing terror. Had he been...crying for help that would never come? Even though she knew next to nothing, she couldn't help but feel sorry for this stranger in stone.

"Who the hell were you?"

Her head began to throb. She didn't care what time it was; she really needed a drink.

 **Yeah, Han, you really just want to know, don't you? ;D So much mystery and intrigue.**

 **I did research the best I could on rock structure and the likes, even had help from my best bud Blue Kitsune and daccu65. Oh, and with this story now as well as my latest completed Naruto stories, I have officially hit the 100 mark with all the completed fics I have done over the last two years. XD WHOO HOW TIME FLIES WHEN YOU LOVE DOING THIS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not even getting reviews for this story, and it makes me sad. :( I don't expect one for EVERY chapter, but to hear what you guys say means a lot.**

 **A while back, I did a oneshot called "Pink Roses and Baby's Breath", which is Kim and Ron on their wedding night, and I'd been asked if I'd continue it, so read this chapter and that shot to find out. :D**

Chapter Three

Chuckling, Crispin had to say that his examination whilst enjoying a satisfactory cup of chamomile from the lobby was doing wonders for his headache. Knowing Hana, their minds thought alike. But maybe when they got home, he could let her get the blender out and make their well-deserved slushie Sangrias. These jewels beneath his microscope could very much be candidates for any jewelry manufacturers. This first raw stone resembled jagged ice cubes from a freezer, though containing the inability to melt in normal room temperature.

Crystals were also made for healing purposes, used in several tribal cultures over the ages. Speaking of healing, this was the antidote for the shock of discovering human remains within the strange statue. "You guys saved my life," he told them with a cheerful smile before it faded.

"Except Hana isn't so lucky. But with any luck, she'll get that ugly bastard into the machine to see more." He doubled over on the other side of the microscope to avoid knocking off the work. His boss would chew his ass up if a prized new discovery was compromised over a little joke. He cleared his throat and straightened back up. "Ahem...but it might be a waste of time if the guy's dead. I know it's harsh," he said aloud to no one in particular, "but if the fellow is done for after all these years, then maybe he's better off being in stone and put on display somehow at the museum."

After all, why let a good find go to waste?

~o~

Just how often does one wish for a drink at this time of day?

Kim Stoppable was at her desk when she found herself looking over the family portrait of herself, Ron and their two kids who were both in high school, Leslie who was twelve and Jimmy who was sixteen. She gave it a tired smile and put it back to where she'd found it, next to the blushing wedding portrait of herself and Ron, when they got married in that English tea garden courtesy of Uncle Slim. Bliss ended quick and turned to stressful duty. It wasn't that she regretted joining Global Justice and eventually becoming its leader five years ago, but it took her away from her family much of the time.

Her parents had successful careers and had managed to raise her and her brothers just right. No problems, right? She thought it would be just as easy when she and Ron started their family. After sixteen years of marriage, they had two kids and a great household - but she wished she could say the same of their sixteen-year-old who was a bit of a phase case. He didn't break rules, per se, but he was known to talk back when his mother wasn't home much around him, his father and his younger sister who was happy as things were, but who knew how much longer THAT would last until she was much older to see things in a broader perspective.

While being a GJ leader and world-saver, being a wife and mother was more of a challenge. And life used to be much simpler in teen years.

But that was not all. Her enemies from her younger days leaving every day, every year that passed in the sixteen years to pass. Drakken was dead, Shego widowed and unable to have children - and she was a really good family friend and somewhat aunt to her children - Dementor retired and quiet, but Camille Leon was still going strong with her fashion lines, living honestly. Killigan passed on in his castle from old age, and Adrena Lynn was still alive but running an aerobics school of her own.

And now DNAmy.

Which led her to the discovery of none other than the statue of the man who was Ron's worst enemy, and whom she found herself in harm's way more times than she fought him personally. The one they thought would be underground at Yamanouchi forever because of his sins. Because he unleashed a monkey demon on them all, turned her, the master of the ninja school himself, and Rufus to stone - and tried to take baby Hana for his own gain. But Hana saved them all in the end.

And yet, despite it all and the past as she pointed out, Kim was not sure she could tell her the truth about the statue. She had so many questions as to how DNAmy had gotten Monkey Fist's petrified form away from the Yono's burial ground, without unleashing him again.

One thing was certain: they could not afford to have another Yono walking the earth.

For a moment, she considered a contact to Yamanouchi, but it had been so many years since she and Ron had been back there. Sensei had to be long dead by now, so who could be in charge now? Was Yori still there, or even Hirotaka? She sighed, exasperated, and leaned back in her big leather chair. She hated not having any answers. Wade could do her the favor, but not as often as they used to. They were grown up now, but it wasn't like she didn't remember the way to the Yamanouchi School, or its old ways which hadn't changed much last time she was there.

And one more thing: she didn't want Hana to get entangled in this again. She had a normal life for the majority, getting married now to someone she'd known for ten years, and she was happy. Why would the life of a ninja or a warrior in general want to take that away from her? Why should _she?_

~o~

The day was drawing to a close; she didn't get off until six, and it was four-thirty. Crispin was off an hour earlier before her, and he would come back to pick her up after getting their groceries and dropping them off at their house. Not that she minded; she was afraid of driving despite being taught it was super important to learn. She had a mild form of drifting off into her own little world outside work. Could you blame her or anyone else like her?

The machine had to be taken with extreme care; silicate was hardly susceptible to laser and fire, and if she ended up being the one to kill the man inside, blood was on her hands. She wasn't sure if she would be able to forgive herself.

First came the X-ray examination. It was similar to the way it was done for the human bones. If there was any luck, there would still be traces of mush to any vital organs, the bones themselves, or anything else. She shuddered; she wasn't a doctor, like she said, but it was essential to pick up what she could. Hana thanked the team for helping her move the statue into the granddaddy of all the museum laboratories. She giggled to herself.

"Miss Stoppable, are you sure you don't need our help?"

"I'll call when I need it, thank you. Besides, the day won't last much longer." The group nodded and left her as she was. And after following procedure and turning on all necessary low lights in the room before letting the one in the great machine hum and blare to life. The mechanic doors parted way, giving it the look of something out of a science fiction or sci-fi horror movie, and the wheels beneath the statue began to bring it in that direction, into the mouth of the beast itself. Her nerves were on fire with the anticipation. There were plenty of ways this could go...

So far, things weren't eventful. The scanners would take at least take half an hour to an hour to gather the results, and the temperature was set below room, making the guy in there more comfortable as to not crack any of the hard but delicate structure. "You're not going down yet, buster," Hana told him jokingly as she sat behind the console, her clipboard and notebook in tow, as well as her tea. "Nope, like Kim used to say, so not the drama. And if things go well, then I'll say what big brother Ron would - booyah!"

However, it seemed she spoke positively too soon, for it wasn't long before the red lights were on. The system was critical -

\- and the statue inside was _moving._

~o~

Why was it that he felt his insides tingling, but he didn't feel like he was on fire?

Why was he surrounded with light?

And where in heaven's name was he?

He'd known nothing but darkness and oblivion - feeling nothing, seeing nothing, smelling nothing...but now he found himself standing somewhere with light, and yet for some strange reason, the light didn't blind him. He could see as clear as he could see the sky. He frowned; when was the last time he saw the clear blue sky and everything beneath that it blanketed?

He detected the sound of alarms going off. **"What the devil...?"**

He stopped himself there. The voice sounded...grated, filled with stone, not like his own. But he had no time to speculate; he needed to get out of this place, wherever he was...

BOOM!

If his heart or anything vital burst in startle, he didn't feel affected. Instead, he watched in awe as the _doors_ before him opened, and smoke gradually appeared white before turning to gray as he found himself out of his blinding surroundings, clearing to show he was in a spacious room filled with colorful consoles and control panels. He frowned to himself, reaching up to scratch his chin with wonder...could he be in an experimental facility...?

He gasped sharply when his attention fell on his hand. The familiar outlines of his features were distinguishable, but the fact they were gray and coarse, grated...it wasn't long before he noticed his entire body, including his gi garments, were all the same. What form of witchcraft was - _oh, no._

 _Yono..._

Now he remembered what happened.

Monkey Fist, formerly known as Lord Monty Fiske, had been revived and now returned in the form of stone. Back from walking the path of the Yono, as agreed with the simian devil himself. He snarled in deep rumbles, remembering those who caused him to be like this...

A series of coughs got his attention ahead. Allowing a wicked grin to split his features, he started in that direction - and stopped when he immediately caught sight of what he nearly tripped on. He no longer felt physical touch on his body, but didn't care at the same time, because all he could think about were his memories as well as the _person_ that lay collapsed at his feet.

A woman in a white lab coat. A scientist, perhaps? **"Hmm, I wonder,"** he mused, crouching down and hearing the grinding of stone in his limbs, but nothing in his body hurt. Could this one have been examining him before he awoke? Her back faced him, offering him a view of her long dark hair in a low ponytail - but then she rolled over onto her back. She was unconscious, or trying to stay the opposite, but at least she would live. Monkey Fist frowned as he looked her over; why should he care what happened to her?

He had so many questions to ask, and if she satisfied him enough, he had plans to take her with him if she proved useful - and then his attention shifted to her nametag on the left breast pocket of her coat: **Hana S.**

 _Hana S...no, could this be..?_

He took in her face again: delicately defined Asian features, very exotic and honey-toned. Somehow he got the feeling she must be -

Suddenly the doors slammed open, and in stormed several security and a handful of white coats. "Stop right there! Back away from Miss Stoppable!"

Monkey Fist started back by one, his stoned mind registering it all in a flash. Stoppable...! Oh, yes! He was delighted on the spot. Laying before him, having once been examining him in that dreaded machine - but he had yet to thank her for bringing him back however she did - was none other than Ronald Stoppable's _sister_.

The _Han_.

~o~

"Stop right there! Back away from Miss Stoppable!"

The explosion had been large enough to rock the entire floor, and the red lights had roared to life, telling him that it was coming from the main laboratory - _HANA!_ Alarmed, he stopped work and ran out of his office to join the other members as well as security who was the first to catch the breach. Smoke was in the air, coming from the direction they were heading.

When the doors had been pried open with his own security clearance, they were all greeted with the horrifying sight in which Officer Bole roared to the figure which stood over his fiancée, who lay unconscious and unharmed, but Crispin wished he was right...

"Oh, God!" he gasped when he stared in horror at the man. He looked human, but was he seeing that the creep was made of _stone?_ Or was he just seeing things? Looking at him closely...no, wait, was this the very same man they had been examining...?!

What the HELL was happening?!

And then a dark, rough voice penetrated his wild train of thought. **"You fools...I doubt your weapons will stop me."** He took one more look down at Hana, stoned lips curling somehow. **"I was planning to take her with me, but it seems today is not the day. I would have done so without a moment's hesitation, but then again, I need to find out why I am the way I am. Until then..."**

He turned away then and leaped backwards, and shocked them all with his actions: he actually _broke through the wall_ , leaving a crack and allowing the setting sun to shine through. Smoke blasted before their vision, and he was gone as quickly as the guard yelled orders to each other to chase after him. But he knew it would be too late. He felt a hand on his shoulder but didn't look to see the face of Dr. Aaron Ryans who had been his enemy in high school but since grew into a good working partner.

"Crispin, I think you have better problems to think about than that guy. Let the authorities handle him, whoever he is."

Hana moaned on the floor, stirring and squinting once before she relaxed into near-sleep again. He flew down beside her, taking her into his arms. "Han! Baby, can you hear me?" he panted, shaking her a little and reaching to check her pulse in both places - her neck and then her wrist. Thank God, she was normal.

Her eyes flapped open after three times, focusing on him first and then to the others and back. "Cr-Crispin," she gasped, clutching his sleeve. "What happened? The machine...I don't know how this happened, but -"

"The statue is gone," Aaron told them grimly, shaking his head. "Don't know how this happened, but it's gone. And you wouldn't believe it if we told you..." He trailed off there, looking between them both awkwardly and making her brows furrow into a straight line.

"The statue..." Hana's voice faltered before her eyes bulged when they met his. Crispin nodded as he picked her up and carried her bridal style, intent on having her physically examined. Chances were she might not remember seeing that stoned dude, but would she believe him if he told her? Again with chances, that would be slim to none since everyone else saw what he saw, and didn't they theorize that man might still be alive and preserved?

Jane had better come up with a good explanation tomorrow, since things had just gotten beyond weird. He knew he'd never forget what the bastard said.

 _ **"I was planning to take her with me, but it seems today is not the day. I would have done so without a moment's hesitation, but then again, I need to find out why I am the way I am. Until then..."**_

No way in hell he would let him have Hana. Not if he or Kim Stoppable had anything to say about it. And speaking of Dr. Stoppable, he planned to give her a full-on confrontation if he had to, once Jane got back to them tomorrow. It wasn't like he would be there for Han's dress appointment anyway; he would take it all himself if he had to.

~o~

Everything had exploded in her face last night, and how painful it had been. Thankfully, she hadn't been hurt that bad, only in her sides. The machine was destroyed, but it would be fixed again. Although, aside from reconstructing the museum laboratory, the news did not do the word bad justice.

The statue was gone.

She knew she wasn't imagining things when she thought she saw it _moving._ Then the system blew in her face, as she said. The impact threw her off her feet and knocked her out instantly. She didn't know what else happened, and who knew how long she was out, before she awoke in Crispin's arms, surrounded by their colleagues and with the security force after the _living statue._ That had to be a likely story, but somehow she was inclined to believe it.

That man was alive after all, but how was he able to _move_ and _talk_ if he was made of stone?

"We have to call Kim," she had told Crispin, but he shook his head, saying if they did that, who knew what would become of what Jane would gather for them. And in the meantime, she had to rest up for tomorrow, and the museum would let them both take the week off, give them extended leave until the "walking statue" was captured, and there WAS footage of the incident, plus the witnesses, but it would not be made public for fear of scandal and accused insanity.

If there was one person it would get out to, Hana could think of it good and well.

Luckily, her mother who was with her today wouldn't have to know, nor would her friends. And Kim, grim in the eyes, was with her just because she had to be. Somehow, the air was strained, and they hardly spoke to each other. The experiment had gone wrong, and it seemed to affect the older woman more than the younger who had nearly been killed.

But what DID that creepy statue man want with her, anyway?

 _ **"I was planning to take her with me, but it seems today is not the day..."**_ Those were the words he told Crispin and the others. Something inside her was twisting, threatening to stop her heart...

Jane hadn't called them yet, and it was only ten in the morning. Good thing she had her day off today, but the boss put her and Crispin on leave starting tomorrow. She never missed a day of work except on rare sick days, same on Crispin's part, but back in high school, he had more sick days than she did. He was back at the house, possibly waiting for her to come home, wishing he was there to protect her, if that "monkey statue" came for her. He'd gotten more protective since last night, never leaving the house or her side even. But she promised she'd only be out for her dress fitting and then come back home, nothing else. Besides, he'd promised he'd give them their Sangrias since last night they were both too tired after the events.

Now she stood behind the curtain with her consultant beside her and the dressmaker herself. She felt like she was going to cry at the sight of herself. The fitting was only in the early moments, and so far, so good.

The skirt itself was glamorous ivory satin, flattering her perfectly, and the round-necked bodice with long sleeves were covered all over with sparkling sequins. She felt like a woman, a real bride ready to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved more than anything in the world. "Mom, everyone, get ready!" she called, unable to keep the anxiety from her voice. It was a mixed of good and bad.

The good: the most important women in her life would see her now, and with the final touches of her jewelry that had been her mother's, she would see the bride she would present to Crispin as.

The bad: last night and the threat could come and bite her on the ass today even when she wasn't expecting it.

The reaction was beyond positive, and tears were free-a-falling from every eye at the sight of her.

"Oh, Hana, you have to see yourself now!" her mother sobbed after the finishing touches were put on. She turned her daughter around so she could see her whole reflection now. Instead of a veil, she would wear her hair in the elegant bun she currently had styled, accented with a circling of cut crystals in the shape of a small waterfall; dangling from her ears were a pattern of opal, diamond and moonstone. She couldn't stop crying.

~o~

He was still cursed and he knew it.

He was in Middleton, and he knew it, too. Monkey Fist recognized this town even if he hadn't paid heed to his surroundings other than to get what he needed and then be on his way. But right now, he thought well to think carefully about what to do now. Obviously, he wasn't the man - or half-man, half-monkey he used to be - and not made of real flesh and bone anymore, but it wasn't satisfactory enough. He needed help, much as he loathed it.

What had become of his castle? How many years had it been? Long enough, he gathered. But where to start...

Going back to Japan was an error he could not afford to repeat, at least for the time being. Even if he wanted to, he would be able to break free from any restraints. He would then go back for the Han herself and then seek out Team Possible, destroy them once and for all for what they all did to him - and then the Yono would rule the world.

But where was the original? The one he unearthed with his monkey minions and traded his soul to?

And Han, the little brat that disgusted him...she had been merely an infant, defeated him twice - but now she'd grown into a strikingly beautiful young woman.

He spat, though no human spittle would ever leave him, just as he bled no longer, felt nothing and smelled nothing - where had _that_ come from? Why should he care if she was a lovely creature who reminded him of...?

Monkey Fist had to pause at some point when he found his way in Mt. Middleton, where it was springtime and the wild blossoms were in bloom. He could care less for this, if only to figure out a way to get away from here. If he could break through a wall, crush anything at will, then he could swim the ocean for miles underwater or swim without growing tired. His first step would be to go back to his castle - if no one touched it yet. He would gladly reclaim it and take care of any current occupants if need be. He found a tree and sat down cross-legged, pondering patiently but often going in the direction of wanting to get on his feet again.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted the calm silence.

"Oh, Monty...you have awakened. I have waited all these years for someone to release you. You have much to learn from me now."

He turned around. There stood the medium-sized monkey himself, dressed however modestly in peasant-like garments as though traveling the globe for some time now. His scowl was in place before it gave way to a knowing smile. **"Yono."**

"Word - but I am not the Yono no longer. _You_ are, remember? And you need to get on your feet now that you are in my shoes," the monkey replied with twinkling eyes. What was the worse that could happen now - besides the fact that the authorities were on his trail at this very moment?

 **In previous fics, I did Monkey Fist restored to the flesh when he was freed from Yono's world, but this time around, and especially inspired by Slyrr's "A Friend in Darkness", I thought about going in the direction that he remained as stone whilst doing what he did best. It's refreshing for me to do even if others had done it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He scowled down at the living monkey - living in the sense he was actual flesh, blood and bone while the accursed himself was not. He wondered why on earth he was made of stone while the former Destroyer was not. He demanded to know.

 **"If you wish to 'help' me,"** he sneered, crossing his arms over his chest, **"then do kindly tell me why I am no longer flesh and blood as you are."**

The simian chuckled and shook his head, mimicking the folding of the limbs before himself, then flopped down to sit with his legs crossed just like Monkey Fist. His teeth were bared in that insidious grin of his. "Well, to put it bluntly, Monty boy, your transformation was extremely different than the redheaded woman as well as the old dodger himself and the rodent. After all, they were affected by my own powers whilst you yourself was ensnared by your own doing." He winked, making the other man very angry.

Monkey Fist snarled at him, ready to unleash the full power here and now. He felt the fire within his core, slowly awakening to his rage. If this was how the original felt - hate and rage combined - then he was already learning fast and could not wait to use it. The former Yono sensed this and rumbled, holding up both paws. "Ah uh, my pupil, none of my old tricks just yet."

Growling, Monkey Fist bore down on him, settling on leaning forward. **"Then WHAT can I do? I have far more pressing matters to do. The Han I failed to acquire, but now I get that chance. Then I'll find the others and finish them off now that you have made me unstoppable -"**

The features twisted at once, and a monstrous roar took him back, but he was stone; why would he be hurt now?

"YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF UNSTOPPABLE! YOU HAVE MUCH TO LEARN BEFORE YOU CAN CALL YOURSELF THE DARK DESTROYER!" Then the monkey softened, to his own level of tenderness as if assuming the role of the wise old man, if not matching that old relic of Yamanouchi.

"Get yourself up so we can plan as meticulously as you should have done the first time. You will not succeed in ensnaring the counterpart the way you did last time. The first lesson you must learn is the balance of the dark and light of the universe...coexisting as one..."

Monkey Fist blinked as they started walking in the southern direction of the mountains. Of all things, he did not expect that kind of philosophy from the one he damned himself to, blamed for taking his freedom from him...but the words echoed in his head: _coexisting as one...what did that mean?_

It was then and there he recalled the ancient prophecy that led him right to the two sides of the same coin.

 _"Achieving the weapon is your good fortune, for loving it makes it unstoppable..."_

~o~

Her dress was in the box, jewels set, and she was ready to go. Somehow she managed to forget the troubles for now and was ready to go home relaxed to her man. Humming as she unlocked the front door with her keys, box tucked under one arm and her handbag in the other, she slipped inside the warm abode and called out.

"Honey, I'm home!"

It was then and there that she heard his voice along with another familiar one, if a bit technical. He was talking to Jane. Oh, damn it! She had the answers for them - and just like that, she was beside him on their striped sofa in a buzz, eager to listen to what their friend found. "Great, whatcha got?" she asked hurriedly, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear; her black locks were still in the bun if devoid of the crystal adornment.

 _"The match belongs to that of a Lord Montgomery Fiske. Does that name sound familiar?"_

Crispin's eyes lit up before they faded to a dullness. "Oh, yes, I remember that name...the British archaeologist turned villain, an old enemy of Dr. Stoppable's from her younger days," he said, gritting his teeth, looking at Hana then. She felt the blood drain her face.

Montgomery Fiske...renowned English explorer and scholar as her fiancée said, the world's foremost expert on all things simian - oh, God, now she remembered hearing that name. She'd studied his works in high school, but other than that, she knew nothing about him. Her blood turned to ice at once when the coldest arrow pierced through her heart.

Was that walking carving of silicate this Lord Fiske, a man of dedicated knowledge and had raised awareness to critically endangered species of ape and monkeys...?!

"Jane, what do you know about him besides his work?" Hana asked, fingering the pearl around her neck nervously. The other woman swallowed, being just as pale as she knew she was. Crispin's apprehensive blue gaze darted back and forth between them.

 _"Well, not everyone is able to piece it together because they tended to separate him from his villainous persona, and he always did his activities in private unlike so many of the other foes of Kim Possible. Anyway, he was known for having a twisted, insane obsession with something called Mystical Monkey Power. He was discovered when he called in Kim and her husband - when they were still in high school and just best friends, of course - to help him recover a rare monkey icon which was one of four...and it turned out he'd stolen the previous three and did the same with this one. He intended to get the mythical power for himself, and your brother stopped him, Hana."_

She closed her eyes. Her heroic big brother stopped a man with monkey - wait, if he DID get this "Mystical Monkey Power", what else? Those strange features on the statue... "What else did Lord Fiske do to himself?" she pressed, getting another nervous swallow.

Jane closed her hands into a fist into each other and placed them under her chin. _"Well, Crispin, you're not going to like hearing this, but at some point during the illegal acquiring of the first three monkey statues, he had his reasons for going to...Dr. Amy Hall and getting her services to mutate his hands and feet into a monkey's appendages."_

A dramatic pause filled the air, the only sound being her own heartbeat - before it was broken by none other than -

"Goddamn, that dumb son of a bitch, and I thought no sane man would be insane enough to _willingly_ go to that she-beast!"

~o~

Anyone including these two important women in front of him would understand why he burst out like this, but for himself? This man - he remembered friends talking about him among the other goons long before either of them were born, during high school years. But to be perfectly honest, as much as he was impressed that this was a man raising awareness to near-extinct species and found ancient relics no one else would dare to bring to the National Museum, history or anything else wasn't up his alley as it was his fiancée's.

But apparently, this proved a seemingly good man could go mad sometimes.

Han's eyes and the computer nerd's were on him, agape and stunned. He pulled himself together and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Jane," he said. "Please continue." He smiled shyly, cheeks burning, but she knew him well for this.

 _"Well, the only known public attention he had to do was attempt to sabotage Dr. Stoppable's - well, when she was just Kim Possible in those days - father's space station here in Middleton, claimed to be 'mentally insane' when he babbled about becoming the 'Ultimate Monkey Master', would have been unstoppable. But once again, you guys know how that ended,"_ Jane said with a little wink. _"After that, he was arrested once at Middleton High for 'impersonating a mascot' during the regionals. Other than that, there are no public mentions of crimes involving the Mystical Monkey Power."_

"Jane, not to cut you off, but I'm finding this a little hard to believe," Hana said. "I'm a scientist, not a fanatic of religion, magic, fairytales and all that -" She stopped there. "But is there a way you can dig up more on this Mystical Monkey Power?"

Jane grinned. _"I knew you'd ask, Han, and I already did that. You see, like I said, those monkey statues were the only four in existence, each of their separate temples over the globe built by the practitioners of the religion. When brought together, the warriors were given advanced strength beyond recognition. Lord Monty Fiske must have gotten lost in the past too much and wasn't happy with what he had already, or something like that,"_ she said with a shrug. _"But other than that, not even twenty-five years ago, he simply disappeared without a trace."_

Having done the mental math already, that had to have been when the three of them were either not even toddlers or perhaps not born yet. Crispin felt his brows furrow and Hana mimicked him.

"Without a trace?" he repeated. "What did they say about that?"

Jane shrugged again, turning her eyes to the side to look at what she'd pulled up for them. _"That's all it was. No one knows, only that he was proclaimed dead after seven years, as it usually goes when a person is declared missing. His British castle and its fellow properties across Europe are in custody of the queen herself and other landmarks."_ Crispin sniffed; he'd be damned if anyone would ever want to live in anything owned by a madman like this one.

And it begged the biggest question: he'd vanished, been turned to stone, and he'd been in the home of a certain DNAmy all this time - why else would she have his petrified form if she didn't have feelings for him? That was still mere speculation, but it might still make sense, but on the other hand...

"I am only half-inclined to believe this ancient magic stuff, only because I know what I saw," Hana said suddenly, clearing her throat once again just out of habit, "but maybe he was turned to stone as a result of magic. He might have gone too far and dealt with dark forces beyond comprehension, like we know in those stories from when we were children," she added when she glanced his way. "I might not believe in magic as I believe in natural sciences, but it makes sense somehow, right, babe?"

He closed his eyes, trying not to moan. If only he could agree completely on that...

 _"It still doesn't answer HOW he ended up at DNAmy's home, right, guys?"_ Jane asked uncertainly. _"Since all she's known for is genetic splicing, it might be a little impossible for her to gather that much precision to preserve him in stone with her own hands, and she'd have to take an enormous amount of hands to kidnap him, restrain him and the likes. Besides, this is a bit extreme."_

"Extreme compared to what she did to my uncle and others?" Crispin snapped, his blood boiling.

"Crispin -" Hana put her hand over his. "- please. Right now regards Monkey Fist who is running around in stone, and who knows when he'll come back. If we got to do anything since we're too far in to be pushed away, and can't even ignore it, then we have to consult someone who knows more."

~o~

 _"Monkey Fist wasn't like any of the others that Ron and I faced,"_ Kim said on the screen somberly, _"and he was just as dangerous as Shego was back then. He called Ron his arch-enemy more than he called me that."_

Hana was happy that her sister-in-law finally cleared that up with her as well as confirming what Jane uncovered, but there were a couple issues that were danced around that it irritated her to her core. "It doesn't answer another question, Kim: why would Dr. Amy Hall keep his statue if they used to be partners, and she was the one to give him mutated monkey hands and feet, hm?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. The redhead sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

 _"I honestly don't know all of the details about that, but Dr. Hall developed a romantic obsession for him, as she did with all her Cuddle Buddy creations - only in that case, it was a man with the monkey hands and feet he wanted to make himself stronger and faster than any man on the world. I suppose she wasn't lucky in the romance department, and she wasn't willing to let loose ends remain opened. She went after him, and he always tried to flee her - but it seemed she got him in the end when she found out what happened to him."_ She stopped right there and frowned, as if mentally scolding herself for telling Hana, who thought with glee that she got the older woman. Yeah, she knew something, alright...

"Yes, what really happened to him? I need answers, and I deserve them," she said harshly. "That statue awoke to life, and the DNA sample that I found with my fiancée matches the remaining records in the database. It's no doubt to be Lord Monty Fiske - or Monkey Fist, as you prefer to call him. And let me ask you this..." She clenched her fist out of sheer frustration, the nails making her skin throb.

"...why is he so interested in ME?"

~o~

"Mom!" Leslie ran towards her and hugged her at the waist, but one such face wasn't there, not being a surprise but making her sigh anyway. Two things stressed her out in a day. She reached up to pull her hair out of its painful ponytail and let it fall down her shoulders.

First of all, Hana demanded answers that she couldn't give her, for her protection, but Kim had her reasons.

And two, her son, as usual. But it seemed the former was bothering her more than a rebellious teenage son who looked like his father but got a temperamental streak that neither parent possessed to pass down to him. Kim smiled at her husband when he walked up to her and swept her up, spinning her and kissing her with such long-lasting love and devotion. Leslie, red-haired and green-eyed like Mom, wrinkled her nose and announced she'd lost her appetite for the dinner that Dad had made.

"So, KP, how's Han taking this?" Ron asked when he set her down, then fell in the face when he saw her reaction. "Figures."

"I don't know if I can tell her everything," Kim said, walking over to the wine rack and getting one of the old Merlot made eight years ago. She really needed some mental zen tonight, and if they were lucky, they could sneak some bath time if Leslie didn't knock for them for anything tonight. Who knew what her brother was doing tonight. Teenagers, right? And she and his father got married right after she found out she was pregnant with him.

Ron took the bottle from her and did the honors of uncorking it. He'd made pork chops with baby baked potatoes and asparagus, making her stomach rumble. "Yeah, I dig it, KP. But now..." His gaze hardened, before he turned around and made sure their preteen wasn't around. Leslie might be washing up again, as she was a perfectionist and a germophobe in one which was amusing. Ron's lip curled.

"That monkey freak is on the move again." Had he'd been younger again, he would have freaked out over anything simian-related, but times had changed.

"The last thing we wanted," Kim answered, sitting down. "But he's made of stone, he's empowered more than ever, and who knows what he'll counter with. I hate to say this, Ron, but I don't know if we can even stop him this time."

He nearly spilled on the table when he poured her glass. "I might be a little old now, baby," he said through his teeth, "but he's gonna go through me again if he even thinks to come to our house." If neither of them forgot, baby Hana _did_ save that day from Monkey Fist and the Yono, but that was back then. She was a grown woman now, and far from interested in martial arts of any kind - if Yori learned of this, who knew what she would think today. After all, Hana did come from there...but what was in the past would stay there. She deserved a normal life and not a ninja's way.

But now Monkey Fist had returned.

She sighed, slumping her shoulders. Ron knew this as much as she did; they weren't going to protect Han forever, but she needed to do something instead of nothing. But she felt old now, older than she was now. Yeah, that meant she might be too...jaded to fight the stoned Monkey Man, but she wasn't gone down yet. She promised back then Han would be protected when she fought the original Yono, and this time she would hold onto it.

"If we can't do it, Ron...then that means we have to speak to Hana, let the truth have its day."


	5. Chapter 5

**Since it's been awhile since I read "Hana's Home", I recall scant bits where Hana, now seventeen, remembers a bit of the events of "Oh, No! Yono!" and that being God-awful Flippies music (and that IS how I always saw it XD) and little bits of words that Monkey Fist had said to her. What exactly, I don't remember, but now it begs what triggers her mind after learning what she and Crispin uncovered. ;D**

Chapter Five

She wanted to drink it off, but it wouldn't solve anything. Having more than enough gathered on Lord Monty Fiske AKA Monkey Fist gave her an overwhelming sensation of a migraine and tired bones, and to know DNAmy who caused Crispin's family pain added to it - but it affected her fiancée the most.

And three more days until the wedding - just rotten luck, huh?

There was a deranged monkey man made of unbreakable stone - unbreakable? Everything always had a weak spot, she never forgot that in life - after her, and it made her sick to feel like a damsel in distress. She wanted to say she didn't need or want protection, but besides examining the small sample that Jane in return analyzed for them, then somehow the thing in the machine burst to life like in a bad B sci-fi movie before going out on a rampage, promising he'd come back for her - she had no idea what she was up against.

What did he want her for? He knew who she was...and after today, he knew about Kim and Ron, but would he go after them and their other loved ones? She tried not to think too much about that...

She and Crispin barely spoke much, but not because of each other; just the strain of today and yesterday took the toll on anything pleasant today, and because of Kim's ever evasive answers, Hana's threads were snapping. She thought about calling her parents and asking them if they could let her and Crispin stay for the next couple days, just because they missed them both. Crispin was like their second son, but on the equal level as Ron. And though they had Jimmy and Leslie as their grandkids, Hana doubted she and Crispin would be lucky in time to give them another from their side. That was what happened when you adopted a baby girl when your only-to-first child was just about to finish high school.

Crispin did the honors of calling in their shared pizza topped with cheese, bacon, tomatoes and mushrooms, but their appetites proved to be less when the smell hit both their stomachs, although he did finish his first and only slice unlike her. Though she knew she wasn't because they used protection each time until they knew they were ready, Hana felt like she was feeling the nausea of pregnancy.

By barely nine, the couple retired to bed, the tension relaxing, but still not much speaking. She looked at him in his clinging white t-shirt and flannels, adoring how laid back he was and so without a care. She was in her mauve capri pajamas and tied her hair low before sliding beneath the covers with him, and he turned off the lights, pulling her close before they fell asleep together.

~o~

 _The strange person was male, but the vision was blurry, yet the voice was eerily familiar and threatening - but seductive at the same time. Very persuasive. A pair of hands outstretched her way as he cooed to her._

 _"Come to me, Han. I will raise you as my own and school you in monkey evil..."_

 _"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"_

 _A buzz threw the looming man away from her, before another, shorter and maybe not even human figure appeared. She may have smiled at him, waved at him, but he did not speak to her. She might have thought he was cute, and somehow he didn't scare her as the other one didn't. But why were they so mean?_

 _That other odd guy was back. "Come here, Han, and together we will rule the world with the destructive power of the YONO!"_

 _She wasn't sure what else was happening, but it all seemed like fun and games to her, for she had the strength to swipe this one away from her despite him being much bigger than her, and the shorter if still larger guy was focused on her, and light flashed from his eyes - and then some crazy but hyper music sounded in the air, getting her going and leaping about, dodging the beams of light that the monkey guy was shooting at her, roaring at her that he would get her..._

 _Nothing seemed to end for her when she found it all over in a flash, with one man down and the other bowing his head with respect for her._

 _"You have defeated he who has unearthed me. And now as agreed, he will find his destiny following the path of...the YONO...!"_

 _A flash of yellow before her eyes._

~o~

Han was trying to be calm about all of this as he was, and he hated how it was eating them both away. But a malevolent Mystical Monkey - or half-monkey, half-man, whatever - was nothing they ever faced in life before. Why he wanted her, Crispin was determined to find out, even if this guy was all-powerful. He'd read enough stories in childhood to know a man of stone and mystical powers was never good news, even if this was real life and mature rationale that did no justice to the imagination.

He'd tried to lessen the trouble by ordering pizza, but neither of them had an appetite much; she seemed worse than him. He thought about them doing it in bed before falling asleep, but she didn't seem to be in the mood, so he didn't push her and settled on holding her as they drifted off to sleep...

...only to wake late when he felt her shift from him. He was a lighter sleep unlike Hana. She must have had a dream, or was it something else? With a frown, Crispin turned the light on his side of the bed to on, seeing her sit up and pull her hair out of its ponytail before putting it back in. She was trying to recover. "Han?"

"Just a dream," she said quickly, the spot between her brows creasing in deep thought, "or maybe it was...a memory?" She straightened and turned her full body to face him, spilling it all out that it didn't make much sense to him as it didn't to her.

 _Han..._

 _Sister..._

 _Annoying but energetic music..._

 _Monkey evil..._

 _Yono..._

"If there is anyone else to call me 'sister', it has to be Ron," she said once she was out of breath. "But that man who was telling me he would 'school' me in 'monkey evil' - it must be that Monkey Man. But I couldn't see his face. There was also another, more monkey and smaller, telling me that he would challenge me - but I don't know to what." She shrugged, still scowling. It was so frustrating to try and remember something that she never dreamed of in her life - why was it coming up now? Damned good question.

"All I saw were flashes of light - yellow light - and then he tells me that I defeated him as well as the one who unearthed him, and as part of some agreement, he would be 'following the path of the Yono'," she finished, still frowning before wrinkling her features to get the mild throbs out. "That's all I remember."

Just who and what was "Yono"? But she wouldn't have the answers, and if they spoke to Kim again, God knew as much as they did how that would turn out. "Well, that leads to what we can do, but before we get a hold of Jane again, we should do our own research - and we do it your way," he added with a wink, which she returned with a crooked grin.

Starting with the Internet first thing in the morning after breakfast, they perused every site there was. As it turned out, there was nothing, but the online dictionary provided something if not what they were looking for. "Yono" was an Arabic surname for those who had bad taste in humor and music, and not physically appealing. He felt his dissatisfaction rise; Hana closed the laptop with disappointment. Nothing online gave them anything of remote interest, so where to go now?

It was decided the library, but Arabic? He doubted anything Arabic would help them. As far as he was concerned, it was a dead end. This might be a total waste of time, with two more days until the wedding and a mystical monkey man after them, so what the hell? Crispin was agitated when nothing at the library came, so that left another option: the museum.

Hana called in the favor to Aaron, who specialized in the Asian artifacts department, so imagine his surprise when Han repeated the word "yono" to him. Neither of them went there in person, so they had him on speakerphone while at lunch at Smarty Mart.

 _"Good thing I remembered since I used to work at the Museum of Ancient Artifacts and Antiquities,"_ he said with a light chuckle. _"Why do you guys want to know?"_

Crispin rolled his eyes even though the other man couldn't see him, but Hana was willing to answer. "I had a dream last night, and let's say it could be connected to my past I never knew about," she answered, and that satisfied Aaron enough.

 _"Fair enough, I guess. Well, twenty-five years ago, before I was born, the staff had a very ancient map which dated several thousands of years ago somewhere in Japan, to a place called Simia Canyon - though regrettably, it was only half a map, so the other half was never found. With what little written text there is, there is a story about two deities which balanced the universe: Yono the Dark Destroyer and Han the Creator."_

 _Han the Creator..._

 _Yono the Destroyer..._

Suddenly he lost his appetite for the burger before him. _Han...did this mean...?_ He looked up at her and saw her soft honey complexion turn to ashen. He knew what she was thinking, and they couldn't afford to let a slip to Aaron: _what could the connection be to "Han" and her?_ "Go on?" she asked softly, picking up her own burger but no longer interested in it.

He cleared his throat. _"To be honest, there is no pinpoint of where this Simia Canyon is without the other half. I don't think it may even exist, because there's no basis and fact. There's also a high chance that the missing half details more of the Yono character. The Han was said to be the god or goddess of light and love, breathing life in their path, but the Yono was jealous of its power, nevertheless accepting its presence to avoid utter chaos. That's basically how it goes,"_ he said, sounding defeated, but he'd given them enough.

If this Han was the good one, Yono the wicked...

Okay, he knew he couldn't doubt or dance around any longer. Monkey Fist had been turned to stone by dark forces, Crispin and his fiancée gathered everything they knew about him involving his quest and unquenchable thirst for power, and he called her "Han" in the dream...

And what about her brother, Ron?

"Well, thanks a lot, man," Crispin told his colleague with a grin. "We got enough of what we needed. I owe you one."

Hana stared at him when he ended the connection. "Crispin, what now? We know the Yono is a dark deity with destructible powers and has a light counterpart, but I still am not satisfied with how I can be related to this." He smiled coyly; no, but they did know Monkey Fist made a deal with the Yono and paid the price for it. What else was there to explain it? What other factual proof was there when the answer was staring at them in the faces?

 _Deals with the devil have consequences._

They might not believe in magic completely, but they were both scientists, separating fact from fiction. Anything was possible, and that was something she'd learned from her family since birth.

"Since we've gathered what we need, I guess this means something that may be irrelevant." She looked him hard in the eyes, a look of determination that made his skin break out into sweat. "It's something I never thought about before, because I was happy for the longest time." Oh, he knew what she was implying...

"I want to know where I came from and _who_ I came from."

~o~

Ah, to reconquer his rightful property, but this would only be his come and go as it meant almost nothing to him. It once meant the world as he'd been born, grown up and inherited when his parents died, but Lord Monty Fiske in the day came to care less when he became less satisfied with life when he lost his mother as a young boy - the one who introduced him to the Mystical Monkey Power because her roots were Asian. Because she was born in the region of its birth, fled later in life for independence and married a wealthy British lord - Monty's father - before dying of illness before he was a teenager. Not before she passed on the legacy that her family protected that could not die...

And another, when he turned his attention to the ultimate weapon of Yamanouchi, the very school he once learned of the great power and harnessed his skills as a young man. The second woman in his life had been a ninja at the mountain he laid his interests and attacks on, and she'd been his one weakness before it ended with necessary means...and he closed off any threatening cracks to his long-hardened heart and soul.

And dwelling on the past was something that he never cared about in his previous life; why on earth was he doing so now?

Was it because of _her - the Han?_

How could the infant who defeated him be the first he saw when he awoke from his long slumber in stone, ready to go back to what he dreamed of even if it was at a price - and how could she remind him too much of the one who brought him to the ancient prophecy?

 _Achieving the weapon is your good fortune, for loving it makes it unstoppable..._

And yet, as he looked the young woman over in her mildly injured state, one thing was certain: she had freed him from his tomb, and he would thank her for that.

After two days of perfecting his powers with the help of the former Yono deep within Congo, he beheld the sight of the residents of the old Fiske Castle with satisfaction. His powers were perfected in a remarkable short period of time, and he turned to look down at the monkey who grinned just as maliciously.

 **"It's good to be home."**

If any of his old artifacts remained, then he would get to work again; otherwise, he would set out to take what he wanted - and then he would return for the Han.

 **For what was said in the research on "yono", that bit on the Arabic form is true in what I searched myself, though I find it slightly offending that I won't repeat it in here.**

 **I'm sorry for the lack of Monkey Fist in here so far, but I swear there WILL be more of him eventually. Right now, Hana discovering the truth as well as who and what she really is, and a wedding coming up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SO SO SO sorry to keep you all waiting after a month. I'd finished a couple Naruto stories, and now this has my full attention to the end at full speed. :D I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

Chapter Six

"Alright, guys, that was great. Next Friday we'll wipe off Lowerton, right?" Ron Stoppable yelled at the top of his lungs to the team of Middleton High that he was more than happy to be the coach of. They roared at the top of their own tired lungs and concurred with him before he waved them off to the showers and lockers. Exhaling sharply, he slumped down on the bench and could not wait to get home to his family.

Sharply, he thought of his own son whom he wondered where he and Kim had gone wrong.

He continuously had to remind himself and his wife that their son was just going through a phase. Teenagers, no big, right? They both remembered what it was like for them, but nothing like the way Jimmy was going. He didn't hang with a bad crowd, but he tended to have an attitude because he barely saw his mom along with little sister Leslie who might be on the brink of reaching that age of understanding, but Ron wasn't sure if he was ready for that. It hurt as much as your kid saying they hated you.

Leslie wasn't on the cheer squad like her mother used to be, but that was good enough for Mom. She was happy and carefree enough to accept anything that came her way - that was close enough to Kim as it would go, but where did James Stoppable get that attitude if not from his parents?

"Ron!"

He looked up from the bench and wiping his brow after downing down the last of his water, crumpling the plastic and smiling tiredly. "Hey, Han, how's the kiddo doing?" he joked, making her frown. She wasn't the baby his parents adopted anymore; she'd grown into a promising young lady with long hair that went past her shoulders, held back in a low ponytail, wide and oval-shaped dark eyes placed in a narrow honey-toned face. Her denim jacket, opened to reveal a tight-fitting gray tee, slimmed her narrow body perfectly along with her jeans. It made Ron want to cry. He had been seventeen when his family adopted her, and he remembered flipping because it happened so fast, and he'd just grown used to being an only child at the time.

But she saved his life both times from Monkey Fist. She saved Kim, Yamanouchi and the entire world. But when she had grown older, it was hard to want her to know a burden that she'd been born in a ninja world, sent to his family for one purpose. He and Kim swore on their lives that Hana would never have to be in something like that again. As her big brother, he would protect her.

And now that monkey freak was on the move again. He was back for Han - and he was better than ever. A walking piece of stone - he'd broken through a wall of his own, hell! - and Han might not stand a chance against him like she did the original Yono. Ron cringed; he wanted to be there with Kim and face Monkey Freak if he had anything to say about it.

The problem was WHEN he would show again.

Han was going to be a married woman tomorrow, and that made the big brother weep harder inside as much as Dad had been doing, as any father would when his little girl grew up and found the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Crispin Cromwell was a great guy.

"Big brother -" Her voice brought him back to attention. "- you know I'm not a kid anymore."

He laughed and tried to ruffle her hair which he knew made her mad. "Aw, c'mon, you'll always been little Han to me."

"That's Dad's job to still see me as his baby, not you."

"You forget I was the one to be the one to watch over you a lot."

"You were only in high school, still going to this place -" She gestured around them, after sitting down beside him. "- when I was adopted. And after that? Mom and Dad had one less child to worry about." She winked at him not so innocently.

Ron pouted, a form of the puppy dog. "You were always such a strong little lady watching out for yourself when you got bigger, when you decided on your own you didn't need big brother's protection." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, which she shied away and laughed, batting him away playfully. He sighed sharply when he remembered what tomorrow was. "Yeah...tomorrow my baby sister is a married lady. I lose her forever."

Hana pinched his cheek playfully. "I'm just marrying my best friend; you won't lose me forever. You married YOUR best friend, too, remember? It's life that plays with us."

Just like life had to toy with them by bringing back an old adversary - and a great and powerful one at that - when every day in recent years they lose the ones they knew in high school. And that was when Han changed the topic on him, getting to the real reason why she came to see him. He always knew this would happen.

"I know about Monkey Fist."

"Yeah, I figured you would sooner or later," he admitted, daring to make eye contact with her. He could not read anything on her face, but she was watching him intently.

"And I think I know why you and Kim couldn't tell me...but I have too many questions. I'm wondering if it has to do with where I came from before you, Mom and Dad."

She was always so blunt, straight up saying it as it was. He swallowed the lump in his throat, his Adams apple bobbing. It had been eleven years since Rufus died from his age; he could really use his childhood little buddy's wisdom and concurrence right now. "It's not that no one wanted to tell you," he said slowly, "because you're definitely old enough to understand, but Monkey Fist was a big menace that we thought would remain in the ground for good." And after all these years, just when things seemed to quiet down, right?

She exhaled sharply and leaned back to let the sun warm her face, closing her eyes. "Ron, Kim has been dancing around and stalling me, so can you please satisfy me with straight answers? Crispin, Jane and I have done research on Lord Monty Fiske - the man he was before he was the madman you and Kim fought - and then enough of after. And all everyone knows is he was pronounced disappeared before officially 'dead'. What is the truth?" She opened her eyes and looked at him HARD now. "Answer me now."

"Han..." He gulped, feeling the sweat rise to the surface. Peace had been made years ago; he and Kim did agree that you couldn't hide the truth forever. She might be doing her job regarding Global Justice confidentiality, but Hana was asking HIM as a sister who wanted the facts now. Might as well let the truth have its day like Kim said.

"Okay, here goes nothing."

~o~

 _She was adopted after all._

It hadn't been a surprise when Ron confirmed it as well as the information on Monkey Fist, but to know she originally came from Japan was a bit of a surprise. She always knew she was Asian by some means, but to absorb and then tell Crispin in the car on the way home - and she meant her _parents_ ' home - made everything surreal instead of relaxed.

She was originally from a town called Yamanouchi, a small but old and mysterious mountain region that had been around since time began, but it had reasons to remain namely off the charts for the modern public. Her brother told her that Mom and Dad adopted her from an agency by the name of Yamanouchi...which actually turned out to be a secret _ninja_ school that preferred its privacy from the world and had its own methods to survive throughout the ages.

What did this have to do with HER? "I don't know everything, Han," Ron had said, the faraway look present in his eyes, "but the master of the school posed as the agency to place you in my family so I could help you prepare for a...fight with the Dark Destroyer Yono and Monkey Fist. You don't remember it all because you were just a baby - and a super cute and strong baby -" he added with a grin that he managed to crack before reaching to pinch her cheek, but the feeling was too weird, so she pulled back, which made him sad. Ron had sighed.

"Han...it doesn't matter where you came from. You're still my baby sister, and I love you as much as Mom and Dad."

Hana swallowed and tried to fight the tears from then and now, which alarmed Crispin, but he didn't know what to do, and she was grateful he didn't push her. He knew her too well. "I'm sorry," she choked to him now, but he waved it off with a tap on her cheek. She giggled, only to break into tears. It wasn't the knowledge that her family was never what she thought it was, but the memory of Ron telling her about Monkey Fist, the Yono, and her.

She would never remember the exact images because she HAD been a baby at the time, but she did save her brother, sister-in-law and the entire world from darkness. So, she'd been the one to put Monkey Fist in the position he was in now - but he'd brought it on himself. Yeah, he dealt with dark forces beyond recognition and paid the price. This was all on him - and now he was back for revenge.

Crispin shook his head when she was done talking. "Ron went to that school, right? For a short time," he clarified, and she nodded. "And he and Kim have beaten the Monkey Man more times than they could count, and it was where he was beaten along with the original Yono, with _your_ help when you were a baby. Now HE is the Yono - so what now? We try to see if we can contact this place since they _do_ know about your existence?"

Hana fingered her necklace as she pondered this. It might be possible to do that, given she may have been born in the school, or in the local village? Who were her parents, and why did the ninja school choose _her_ instead of an older, stronger person against a malevolent simian devil and a genetically mutated man? Did they think that she would be unwilling as an adult? She gritted her teeth.

If this was another fight, she didn't want anything to do with it now. She wasn't a fighter now; she was a baby back then who knew _nothing_. Screw it.

However, that didn't mean she wouldn't let her curiosity get the best of her if she wanted to know why she was chosen and then placed in the Stoppable household, since the history with her brother was good and extensive. She wondered if there would be a way to have Kim get a hold of this Yamanouchi ninja school in Japan, but the wedding was tomorrow. Maybe after, she could ask. Besides, if Ron opened to her, then Kim better start doing it. Dancing around and stalling was over.

Maybe there was a way. A grin broke through her face and tightened while it was at it when the brilliant idea came to the surface.

"Now that you asked," she said softly to the man she was marrying tomorrow, and he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "how does a last-minute trip to Japan for our honeymoon feel?"

~o~

"After the wedding, you're not to leave the house for the weekend," Kim sharply told the teenager who glared up at his mother. He'd gotten into a fight that one of his friends started with another boy who hated them, and as a result, he was suspended for a week. Jimmy had come home with a busted lip and a black eye that his father had to bring him home. It was a damned miracle he and Ron were at the same high school.

How much longer was she supposed to take this?

"But Mom -"

"No buts. Just why and how are you going to make this harder, James Stoppable, hmm? Your dad and I have done everything to make sure you and your sister have the best lives ever, but what do you do? You have anger problems just because I am not around. I told you time and time again that I work hard for Global Justice. The world needs protection, and do you wish yourself to be placed in that predicament one day? Your grandparents and your uncles - and even your _aunt_ \- were among those I had to save when I was just your age." She fought not to cry as she saw the look in his eyes as he listened to his mother lecture him and spill her heart's blood. So many years of his attitude and language - it had to end sooner and not later.

Jimmy's jaw slackened, but he couldn't find the words. He didn't say sorry because it was wasted and had no real meaning anymore, and his mom knew that as well. "Go now before I extend your ground for a month," Kim said, turning her back to him and not wishing to see him anymore. She wanted to just drink it off and pass out, but Leslie did not deserve to see her like that. She'd been a good role model to the world, and her kids needed that as well.

Her sixteen-year-old said nothing, just stalked up the stairs. Usually he would snark back, but it seemed like she got to him. She was glad to think that, but there was something else.

Hana knew everything. Need she say more?

Ron was right; his sister knew everything now, and Kim knew one sure thing to do. She couldn't avoid it forever. Tomorrow was the wedding, and after that, even though it was last-minute, there was one thing to do for her sister-in-law. As dangerous as it was, but the world was once more in danger - and Hana was included.

"Yori - it's time old friends met again and join forces." Knowing her and Ron's old friend, if she was still there, Yori would not refuse meeting Han as a grown woman - but Hana wouldn't be happy to be placed on a path she never chose for herself. Kim was hell-bent to make sure this did not coerce her into becoming a real ninja.

~o~

He watched the scene from the window of the church, having enough resources to know where Han would be, what transpired, and everything - and he had to say that he couldn't care in the slightest. What mattered was that she was here, where he had her, and today couldn't have been more perfect to strike.

"Get her and meet me at rendezvous," the former Yono had told him, and that was all he would do. Monkey Fist hummed to himself, his stoned self vibrating with each tremor - he had not been this excited since he had acquired the last of the four jade monkeys so many years ago, with none other than the usefulness of Miss Possible.

He did glimpse a head of red hair, knowing it was her, and of course the pretender was there. He sneered at them both, but most of all at the happiness the young couple at the altar shared. He failed to see what was so happy about this occasion. Why would anyone want to be married, if you asked him.

Yet, somehow, the longer he looked at Han's face as well as the entire sight of her, something within his otherworldly mineral self slowly crumbled in a figurative sense...before he reminded himself why he was really here and not to admire scenery.

Or should he say... _someone_?

~o~

When he slid that plain silver wedding band around her finger, she was Hana Cromwell. Under a canopy of baby's breath and lily-of-the-valley, they were Mr. and Mrs. Cromwell. He could never take his eyes off his beautiful bride, not even when he kissed her at the proclamation.

White rose petals littered after them as he carried her down the aisle, because he wanted to, and it had been none other than Ron Stoppable to catch the bouquet when she tossed it, and how hilarious it had been when he had competition with her bridesmaids in light green. Crispin laughed with her all the way out to the rented black convertible with **Just Married** in the bunker for all to see. Their fifty guests waved at them all before departing to their separate vehicles to follow them to celebrate.

"How does it feel to be married?" Hana asked as soon as they were outside the sweet, small church where her parents had gotten married, where the car was waiting so he could drive them both to the reception at the museum. It had a spot grand enough for a wedding celebration, and it WAS part of his and Hana's lives to rejoice this happy day.

"Feels great," Crispin answered, leaning over to kiss her lips. Today had been without any trouble, and he hoped it would stay that way...

...but he spoke too soon. Neither he nor Hana saw the human-shaped figure - but was _far_ from being called human now - leaped before them in the street and raised both hands before bringing them both down and grasping the vehicle from underneath and picking them up without difficulty, before whirling them both around until their visions spun, and their screams failing to attract help...before a painful burst of color appeared before Crispin's vision, and all he was aware of before darkness took over was Hana crying for him.

 **Uh oh. :O What happens now that Monkey Fist got what he came for? Stay tuned!**

 **I noticed I don't even get many reviews. Please, don't be shy - as long as no one flames me. Flames royally set me off.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 **"Ahhh...so lovely to see you again...Han."**

He admired his handiwork when the black vehicle crashed into a tree at the base, but he ensured that it would not be fatal enough to kill her - he hoped that it would eventually do so to the young man who was her husband. He cared not for the fool in the slightest. Somehow looking at him reminded him too much of Stoppable.

What could he give Han that wasn't part of her heritage?

With her by his side, Monkey Fist would rule the world with the destructive power of the Yono as it should have been years ago. He would unleash his wrath on those who opposed, turn them to stone at will and use it as an example against those who would think twice before acting against him. Now that he found her, he would spirit her away from Middleton and go straight for the place which started it all:

 _Yamanouchi._

He chuckled as he continued to look her over and moved to the car door between them, tearing it off with great force. Sparks flew and screeching effects would have pierced the eardrums of an average human being, but he wasn't fazed. He yanked the seatbelt off and tore apart the airbag before she was within reach. When he picked her up and carried her like the bride she was, her long ebony locks came undone and the crystal clip fell to the car seat where she'd once been. She moaned, her head lolling back and exposing a narrow column of maple. For some reason, the sight made something stir within his eternally impenetrable system.

To hold the woman instead of the baby in his embrace riled him up, knowing she couldn't fight him right now like before.

"You're mine now. With you beside me, I have the ultimate victory over the pretender, Possible, and the entire world."

~o~

Crispin opened his eyes and was greeted with an immediate pounding of the head and a whirling vision. He tried to move but found he couldn't. He noticed he was strapped down to a stretcher, covered in a blanket, and his neck was in a brace. There was no oxygen mask since he found he was breathing well, thank God. He sighed with relief...

...but then it was gone as quickly as it came when he came to the awareness of the situation.

"Hana!"

"Take it easy, sir," one of the paramedics was telling him, and he looked around worriedly before they brought him into the back of the van. There was the Possible family as well as Hana and Ron's parents - his in-laws - and the rest of their guests who had apparently found out what happened and chose to be here for him and -

"Please," Crispin begged, "where is my wife?!"

Ron stood over him now, hearing the question, and his parents with. Mrs. Stoppable had tears streaking her face that she pulled off her glasses and couldn't keep herself together. "Crispin, she's gone," was all she could say before she fell weeping into her husband's arms, and his mouth was in a thin line as his eyes darkened with thought. As for Crispin himself, he felt a familiar dark thread tug at him as he realized what happened and swore to the recesses of his subconscious.

Monkey Fist...that bastard took Hana.

"Kim has everyone available to go after her," was the last thing he heard, from Ron, before the doors of the van closed to take him to the hospital, but he could not relax on the inside. His wife had been taken by that monster, and he should be out there helping. He might not be given something, but it was better than sitting around and just waiting.

~o~

Just a day, huh?

First Hana gets married before Monkey Fist sweeps in and wrecks the car, knocks out Crispin - intent on killing him, but failed - and made away with the girl. Kim angrily slammed the dashboard in front of her; she was currently in one of the choppers of GJ with her best agent in the pilot's chair. Wade was currently on the communications screen and navigating the satellites for any possible places that Monkey Fist could have taken Hana.

"Do the best you can, Wade," she told him, just like the good old times - only now Monkey Fist had more than enough power, he could easily avoid those known places in the past, which meant they would have more than enough trouble finding Hana in time. "We're not giving up until we find her."

"Dr. Stoppable?" the man, Damon Dreyer, who was an African man in late twenties, questioned her, and she resisted growling in her throat. "Your orders on where to go first?"

She sighed. There was one sure place she could think of, and this time Ron would not be with her because he got the kids to handle, and there was no way in hell she would bring them along due to the fact Jimmy could become a handful and cause them more mayhem instead of helping. But a part of her considered that maybe that would be a good thing instead...but for now, she would settle on no being the answer. She hoped she would not regret that later. "There is a mountain in Japan called Yamanouchi. I know someone there who can help us." She grinned at Wade who returned it; they both knew _who_ she was thinking about.

~o~

When she opened her eyes, all she assessed was dreary blurriness and a throb in every part of her body. Her cheek rubbed against something along the lines of... _carpet?_ No, wait, this was too smooth to be coarse carpeting. Plus, something wrapped tightly around her body as well as her wrists and ankles...

 _She was bound with wire._

She wasn't sure if she would get cut if she struggled, but she decided not to take any chances. And based on the roaring of engines and the shaking, she had to guess she was in the air somehow. The last thing she remembered was... _Monkey Fist_ in all his glory as her and Crispin's car were heading for the reception. Had the bastard found out and decided her happy day was the perfect time to strike? He really planned good and well - but _how the hell did he do it so flawlessly and without her knowledge?!_ Hana growled and thrashed a little out of frustration, before the deep, grated voice caught her attention towards the front of the small copter.

 **"I would not struggle if I were you, dear Han. The rope will cut into that pretty little flesh of yours if you know what's good for you."**

"Go to hell," she snarled. "You don't scare me, Monkey Fist. Just as you didn't scare me when I kicked your ass as a baby."

His laugh was dark and haughty, touched with a real monkey's. Man with monkey appendages? He wasn't even human anymore, especially like _this._ **"We shall see about that, I promise you,"** he told her. He was the one guiding the aircraft, it seemed. He was taking her away from Middleton, but to _where?_ Now she was starting to feel a little scared, but she would not let him see or sense it. She continued to spit at him, and this question was one of them.

"Answer a question of mine then."

 **"That depends on what 'question' -"** he said sarcastically. **"- it is, Han."**

"Where are we going?"

Another sharp bark of laughter before he got serious. **"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. If I did, you would try and sneak back aboard to flee, and we can't have that. You will have to see when we get there, and by then, you would be too far in deep to try and escape from me."**

Hana managed to find herself in a sitting position, still tied up, difficult as it was. "I refuse to be a part of your world domination schemes. If I couldn't agree as an infant, then I refuse to now. Apparently, you still see me as that rather than as a woman with a life instead of this one you want -"

 **"You don't know what you are saying, Han,"** he interjected harshly, trying to intimidate her, **"because that 'life' isn't your destiny. You cannot fight the one that was laid out for you. It's never done. I fought long and hard for my own, and look where I am now. I have long since accepted it."** He stopped to turn and look at her over the seat behind his head, and that smile made her bite the insides of her cheeks.

 **"It was destiny, in addition, that you, the one who put me in this position happened to also be the one who unleashed me from my resting place - and for that, I will not continue to spite you for long. At least, not until we get down to business."**

"I won't -!"

Another voice entered the air, right behind her, and she almost screamed at the monkey face that leered at her. "It is pointless to resist, Han," the animal spoke, and she flipped on the inside. That - that monkey _talked!_ "Oh, do not fear me. I am the former Yono..." And then that smile faded, turning into a fierce snarl. "...the one you defeated along with the one now in my place. And now you find yourself in the position of the one who will balance his place."

All Hana could do now was lean back against the backseat, staring ahead at the petrified form of the man beside Monkey Fist she now noticed. Apparently, this thing was stolen; he must have put the poor guy into stone before he got her, or was it afterwards? Either way, she was trapped and screwed over. She hated being the damsel in distress.

On second thought, Kim was on her way, since she knew her sister-in-law. She would not lose hope. And if her family couldn't find her in time, she would use what wit she had to get this thing away from both monkey freaks.

~o~

"Do you need backup, Doctor?"

"Nah, it's like old times, but I'll call you in if I need it." With that, she pulled her goggles over her eyes and leaped out of the plane above the mountain. She would not land directly on grounds of the school, but she would be close enough. Since Yamanouchi had no official records or its residents, she wouldn't bet Yori was here, or even Hirotaka.

A small question pricked her mind: were Yori and Hirotaka related somehow, or did they just know each other in some way?

It was as beautiful as she remembered: maple trees and oak, as well as bonsai and lush sakura, in addition to bamboo stalks here and there, the majestic waterfall with the secret cavern separating the outside world from the bridge that led straight to the time-honored monastery - and the chasm that led to the great forest below the peak. On the outside, this place had not changed a bit. But inside with its student body and staff?

Not surprisingly, Kim was greeted with a group of ninja in black - guardians. They ordered her to stop and drop any weapons she had, but she knew better, but also had to respect at the same time. She started by removing her helmet and showing her face. But they didn't seem to know who she was. Probably because time had passed and she must look a little different than her younger days. Or maybe -

"Excuse me," she had to say, "I am not here to fight. I am looking for Yori."

The name got them to halt, but keeping their arms raised. The surprised glint was visible in their exposed eyes through the masks. "Yori Sensei!" one of them exclaimed, young and male. "You are Kim Possible!"

Well, that cleared it up. "Was Kim Possible," she corrected. "Now I'm Dr. Kim Stoppable of Global Justice, and I am here on official but secret business with your...sensei." So, did that mean she was a teacher now? Her old friend really did come so far. She grinned to herself.

However, when she was brought in through the gates by her escorts, the woman herself was waiting for her, smiling ear to ear as if she had been expecting her when Kim never even called her. Yori looked like the years had been good to her, for her long raven hair had some shining silver in streaks, elegantly piled atop her head and held with chopsticks, and her kimono was purple and gold with white cranes. Very beautiful and wise, sophisticated. Kim frowned then, feeling her brows knit together. Wait, that meant she was now in Master Sensei's place? So soon!

"Yori...Sensei."

"It is an honor to see you again, Kim Stoppable," the other woman answered kindly, bowing her head and holding her hands in front of herself in the traditional greeting. Then the smile was gone. "I know why you are here, and for that, we must go inside to talk. I fear the worse."

Kim sighed and followed her, thanking her escorts who nodded and went back to their business. "You have no idea," she said softly to Yori's back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Now we get to learn more about where Hana came from - as well as WHY Yori and the late Master Sensei chose her to be the one to fight Yono one day, placed her in Ron's family.**

Chapter Eight

Their surroundings were lush and ancient, unsurprisingly not up to date with modern technology. Sometimes Kim had to think that maybe Yamanouchi was one place in the entire world she knew for sure would never change, no matter how much time went by. Modern tech would never pollute this natural beauty and true strength. The way of the ninja was from the heart, and the heart was mended and broken and back in a never-ending cycle.

She was greeted with sweat-spilled work of art around her: dragons of gold circled the pillars on either side of the door, and lush scenery painted every wall. The carpet was polished wood and set with tatami mats. Incense filled the air. And there was a great desk set with very little except old scrolls and paperwork that turned out to be the only things up to date.

"So, you are leader of the great Global Justice," her old friend said conversationally as she led the way in, pausing behind the door to close it as soon as her guest had arrived. "I congratulate you. And how is Stoppable-san?"

"Ron and I are married."

The smile was genuine. "I see, and for that, I am very happy. Any...children?" Yori questioned, walking over to the small fireplace behind her desk where a black kettle was brewing.

Kim sat down on the tatami mat before the fireplace, assuming this was where the hostess and mistress of the school wanted even though she said nothing. "Two kids," she answered wearily. "Jimmy is sixteen, but he's been in some trouble, and Ron and I don't know where he gets it from. And Leslie, however, is twelve now and an angel." She felt the smile, combined with her own relief that the preteen wasn't causing mayhem. The oriental woman gave a nervous laugh.

"I never had children, Kim-san, but I sometimes wondered what it would be like. My greatest joy are the students of this school." Then her eyes began to dull with the faraway familiarity. "And little Han..."

Which brought them both to the real reason why she was here.

"Yes." Kim cleared her throat. "After all these years, anything else you can tell me on Hana's birth and such will help. Like, I want to know why you and the late Master Sensei chose her out of all people to go up against the Yono, but had to place her in Ron's family of all places," she said, nodding when the other woman offered her a small cup of green tea and accepted.

"I anticipated that question," Yori stated, sitting across her and mimicking the leg cross. "It's very complicated, but not very long to explain. You see, Han is really the daughter of my elder sister who was also a ninja of Yamanouchi."

~o~

 _The cries were shattering to her heart when Hirotaka stood before her and Master Sensei, having returned from the village in the middle of the mountain with grim news - and with a bundle of joy in his arms._

 _"She's gone."_

 _The cruel words continued to echo over and over in her head, mocking her to her core despite the teachings from early on. She was supposed to be there, but she had only just gotten Sensei back when she received the word too late that the day had come._

 _"I offer my condolences, Yori," the old man told her with a bow of the head. "She was a good woman. It is unfortunate that she had to die such a death - especially because of HIM." He sighed sharply._

 _Yori closed her eyes momentarily, aware of Hirotaka, her dearest cousin and the only blood-related knit she had left within these walls, clutching the woolen-wrapped bundle close to his being. "She suffered too much during the pregnancy. This was my cousin's, after all, and damn the father for doing this to her..." he seethed, making Yori now look worriedly at the newborn who hadn't stopped crying. She had never held an infant before, but her body moved on its own volition as she took the child from him and rocked the little one gently. She kept reminding herself over and over this was her sister's daughter..._ her _niece..._

 _But, like Sensei said, it was also_ his.

 _It seemed she'd been wrong, then, to assume the innocent life he never knew he conceived with the one he abandoned would be the one to pull him from his hopeless, insane conquest._

 _Somehow, the teenager's embrace got the little girl to stop crying. Hitomi had been with one of their greatest enemies and had gotten pregnant, given birth to a healthy baby girl only yesterday. How could such an unforgivable act befall on a powerful woman and create innocent joy which now looked upon the young ninja girl's face with unblinking, pure onyx happiness when she recognized a "mother's" touch? Did the woman's touch come so naturally?_

 _Hitomi did NOT deserve this._

 _Sensei looked over the face of the child now with a kindly smile beneath his beard. "We will find a suitable home for the little one in the event of time, but she cannot remain within the walls of this monastery forever - for I fear terrible events coming forth in the near future, and I feel she is perfect to battling this evil once and for all..."_

~o~

Kim felt like she was going to lose hold on her teacup, even though it was empty.

Yori was still speaking, though the oriental woman's voice was grim and sounding far-off now.

"Hitomi was one of the most renowned warriors of Yamanouchi. Our parents died when I was but three years old, perhaps four, and she was ten years my senior. She raised me whilst still a student here and eventually rose to assistant sensei at seventeen years of age. She was the greatest, rarest ninja that hadn't been seen in years...until the man who fathered Han came along not that long after Stoppable-san saved us all and the Lotus Blade. He was the one who impregnated my sister, but alas, Hitomi's suffering was worse than we all anticipated, and while Sensei, cousin Hirotaka and I cared for her, she withdrew into herself and mourned with dishonor." Tears glistened in ebony eyes but refused to fall.

"She believed she betrayed the way of the ninja and us all with her own weak heart that she barred for so long, but as her baby sister, I did not want to believe that. Eventually, my sister gave birth to her daughter just shortly after you and Ron-san helped recover Sensei from Monkey Fist and the gorilla woman -"

"DNAmy," Kim said gently, feeling the hollow clench in her gut. "Dr. Amy Hall. She passed away from cancer not many weeks ago." There was a little flicker of a light in the other woman's eyes, but nothing along the lines of revenge served sweetly. "We found Monkey Fist's statue in her garden - and because of us all, he's free again." Yori offered the tea kettle, silently asking her if she wanted more, and she acquiesced even though she didn't feel like it.

Yori didn't offer herself any, too deep in her burdens. "As I was saying, Hitomi died from complications with childbirth. We chose to believe it was the shame that ate her away. She knew he was an enemy, but her heart was manipulated against her will. I despise him for all he's done to us, and everything you stopped him for, but when I saw the child he sired with my sister and held her...I believed, if only for a moment, that he could have been here to see her and perhaps begin to see his evil ways and change. But I was wrong. Even though I rose close to match my sister and Sensei, I had been a naïve girl still."

She gritted her teeth. "I feel responsible, Yori. Because I thought he'd never be broken out of his unholy imprisonment via scientific means; now he has Hana, and we are still tracking where he may have taken her. Other possible known hiding places as well as his old castle are out of the question. He won't be stupid enough to go back to any of them, but to take her someplace we won't know for sure."

Determination lit up Yori's eyes. "We'll fight to our last breath then, Kim-san." Just like the good old days...

...but those words were also spoken when Hana was still a baby, the night the Yono wreaked havoc on this school. "Yori," Kim said after a moment, "how did DNAmy manage to get his statue away from here?"

Was it her imagination, or did those eyes flash with black fire?

"Trespasser," Yori said, venom leaking her words. "She approached with her apes - and she was still in that form as I remember - and put up a fight with me, Hirotaka and a handful of our best fellow students..."

~o~

Crispin hated to be stuck in the hospital. He should be out there helping Kim and Global Justice, tried to keep his faith up, but his neck was currently in a brace, and he could not move unless given permission. He growled to himself, gripping his fists.

The happiest day of his life turned out to be the worst.

"She's going to get you for this, you stoned bastard," he swore to the ceiling, wishing that monkey psycho would hear him. If he did, Money Fist might only laugh at him, but why should he care? He took his wife and deserved to be blown to pieces for all he cared.

"Hey, I don't like being behind any more than you do, partner, but my wife can handle it." Ron pulled out a chair and sat beside him, trying to be hopeful and optimistic. "Plus, someone has to watch the kids."

Crispin snorted. "Being made to watch over the troublemaker himself?" he asked, slumping back hopelessly. He and Han had talked about having kids, but with the way Kim and Ron were struggling with their eldest whom she'd gotten pregnant with before marriage, he was a little worried, but was Han? She seldom voiced her worries unless it was serious enough, and she didn't want to pressure him about babies so fast. Which was also why they used protection for the time being; he gladly risked his own pleasure during their times just for her. Unprotected sex always had consequences that would slap you in the face.

His brother-in-law laughed and slapped him on the shoulder, cheerful despite the fact his baby sister was currently in the hands of their worst enemy. "Good thing you and Han decided to not rush into kids so soon."

He snorted. "Too bad about you and Kim."

"Oi, kids aren't perfect. We weren't either, but it doesn't matter now. As long as Jimmy gets a good slap on the wrist, and as long as he starts to have trust established, he might look back and realize we were right all along." Sometimes Ron was too cheerful for his own good - or was he being like this just to hide how he _really_ felt?

"Ron," Crispin said through his teeth, "I don't mean to ruin the good moment, but how can you be so calm when my wife - your _sister_ \- is out there with Stone Kong himself?"

The older man's face fell. "I don't like this, but Kim was explicit, and it's not like I am a fighter or even a sidekick anymore. She's got a damned good career, she's still the same as I remember - though she's harder than ever based on experience - and I have to be the one to make sure the kids are all right." He exhaled and sank deeper in his seat. "But Jimmy hates us both for her not being around us." He jolted up again. "Aside from that, yeah, you are right about my baby sister. Why are we sitting here when we should be helping? The more the merrier!"

Crispin grinned at him now. That was what he was talking about. As soon as he was let out, they were tagging along for the ride and assisting in getting Hana away from that demon.

"Thank you so much. I don't care we might not be helpful enough; it's better than sitting and doing nothing."

 **So, yeppers: Hana is the illegitimate daughter of none other than Monty Fiske and Hitomi, a ninja of Yamanouchi and elder sister of Yori. :O And Stone Kong himself has unrequited, unrealized feelings for the captive girl he has no idea is his daughter. Let's see how this goes...**


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all, I was questioned by a guest about confusion regarding Hana's father, and I thought I made it clear at the end of the previous chapter: it was MONKEY FIST who fathered her, after Exchange but before Gorilla Fist.**

 **This chapter is gonna be Hana, Monkey Fist and Yono oriented, mostly, in case anyone sees fit about a petty complaint of any kind - but we hardly saw much of them interacting thus far, so it's time they did. And remember, neither of them know they are father and daughter...and don't forget Monty boy has these "feelings" he doesn't know how to act upon.**

Chapter Nine

 _Oh, hell..._

She was doomed for sure. Stoned Kong himself and the monkey beast who reached her shoulder took her deep into India, rather than Japan or even Africa. He thought to just allure her, or something? Yeah, that had to be it. Well, it wasn't working. If he was thinking of getting her guard lowered, he was dreaming.

That is, IF a stoned monkey man could sleep and dream.

"How do you even survive, huh?" she taunted, deciding to have some fun with him, and she succeeded in making him growl, but he didn't look at her again.

 **"I'm immortal now, Han - I do not need such trivial things like food, water, sleep and such anymore. I live for nothing but one thing."**

Hana spat at him, but it made him and the monkey demon laugh at her fire. Frustrated, she leaned back against the copter chair in the back as he brought it to land. If he wasn't going to untie her, as well, he was planning to carry her. How the hell would she try and flee him anyway? He was made of stone; he could overpower her physically. What else could he do?

Wait...did he say he didn't need food, water and the likes? He really cared for nothing but his idiotic, fantastical schemes of taking over the world - but look at him now. He was dead serious this time...

...and that also meant he would forget about her well-being. He would see that she was just like him and did not need the littlest things in life that made a huge difference to happiness. Happiness was a word that meant nothing to anyone but himself, for his own benefits. She never knew men like him, but she wasn't going to play idiot. She could find secret ways to entertain herself, maybe, until her plans were in motion. There was ALWAYS a way out.

Her hair had come undone during the crash, so the locks were frizzy and tangle about her face. Suddenly, panic flared within her. Was _Crispin_ all right? "Guess you don't know what it's like to experience happiness," she said to Monkey Fist, just to give him a hint to her worries about her husband. If this son of a bitch killed him...

That did get a slight turn of the head. **"That word means nothing to me but usefulness and unbridled pleasure in power over the weak. Which is what you will learn when you help me accomplish my plans for this wretched, pathetic world. Here in these parts is an ancient relic which has long since been a hidden weapon shared between the Yono and the Han in the olden times before man and simian alike came to existence..."**

"AND I TOLD YOU NO!" Hana thrashed against her bonds again before a hand grasped her hair and yanked her backwards. The force would have snapped her neck in half, but instead, she gagged and gasped for breath. The monkey's breath was hot on her skin.

"Behave, or you will end up frozen at will until we reach our rendezvous," the former Yono purred against her ear. Instinct overtook rationale as Hana decided she could risk biting back against a monkey who was sure to do the same to her like an average ape.

Her teeth never reached their target which happened to be none other than the hairy wrist. Yono growled at her, baring his canines. "Vixen!" He released her then and threw her forward. She fell off the seat, hitting the back of the pilot's chair. Monkey Fist didn't feel the impact, but he heard the sounds.

 **"Get back in your seat, Han, or you will regret it."**

"Stick a banana up your rocky ass, and don't tell me what to do! I'm not an object! And stop calling me 'Han' - I am HANA! I'm not the weapon you can use for your idiotic plans that you never got to accomplish; I am a human being with a life to live and a family who loves me! What did you ever have, huh, _Lord Monty Fiske?_ " Hana raved, enjoying the power it gave her in captivity. "A lonely old man who wasn't happy with what his family fortune and career gave him and wanted more. Shut off the world because he saw people as distractions, unless they give him what he wants." She cracked a nasty grin as she found herself back up on her own will without either's help, thrashing her head back and slapping away Yono's hand when he dared to try and touch her again.

"Touch me again, ape trash, and I'll bite you for sure."

~o~

"Barely a week, and I never thought I'd leave that place!" Crispin said, throwing his hands in the air as he and Ron departed from the hospital through the automatic glass doors. Finally, they were on their way to find Hana and Stoned Kong! "Where do we begin, brother-in-law?"

Ron exhaled sharply. "Well, I left Jimmy and Leslie with my parents since they hadn't seen them in a while," he said lightly. Both grandkids had both sets of grandparents - the Stoppables and the Possibles together since they ALL knew each other like pure-blooded family, clean and happy without any threats of impurity - but the decision had been difficult in deciding which pair to leave the rebellious Jimmy and sweet-mannered Leslie with. It was decided Ron's parents since Kim's were often busy, and uncles Jim and Tim were away with their father on a big project, both twin sons sharing the passions of their father.

Crispin could not help but laugh, leaning back in the seat, relieved that he could move his neck _at last._ "I never thought you'd be free of the burden." He didn't mean that as outright hostile towards Jimmy Stoppable, but when was the kid going to grow up? He hoped Leslie wouldn't be like that one day. He remembered one time Jimmy was a happy little kid during his and Hana's high school years...

Don't you just hate the passing boundaries of time?

The Stoppable family van had a communications system installed to spare the trouble of hand-held devices that were illegal on the road. "KP, you found anything yet?" Ron asked, being the one behind the wheel and keeping his attention on the road.

Her face was grim. _"We're still trying, Ron, but now that Crispin is out -"_ Her attention shifted to the other member of the family. She was somber, which meant she had _something,_ but he wouldn't like this. His blood turned to ice, his heart becoming a frozen piece of meat in his chest. _"- I think he needs to hear about what we talked about."_

"WHAT?!" What the hell had she told her husband that they could NOT tell him while he was in the hospital?! "What happened to Han? Is this what this is about?"

There was a vein in her forehead which told him he'd pissed her off by mistake. This had been hard enough for her as it had been for him and Ron, who swallowed and kept his eyes glued to the road. _"Calm down, Crispin,"_ the woman snapped before reverting to stoic again and clearing her throat. _"We haven't had luck finding her, but to be safe, we DID comb out every past known hiding place of Monkey Fist in the past - even his ancestral castle in rural England. We found the noble family who moved in after him, after his announcement of 'death', were all turned to stone, and by the looks of it, every uncovered archaeological relics that we never found before were taken. He was definitely there, but it's unclear if he will ever come back after getting what he wanted."_ She scoffed in disgust, Ron joining in.

"Yeah, that was all he ever did - get what he comes for and leaves the other with nothing," he spat, doing so out the window just out of habit and rolling it down halfway to let the nice breeze into the car.

 _"I also spoke to my contact in Yamanouchi."_ Ron's eyes lit up then.

"Yori - how is she doing now, KP?" he asked with a little smile that she met only halfway.

 _"Fine, Ron, now pay attention for Crispin's sake!"_ she chided. _"Anyway, Crispin, she provided me with some...disturbing information that she and the late Master Sensei before her had kept sealed away for the sake of integrity as well as Hana's protection."_

"Which is?"

A dramatic pause before he was rewarded - no, mortified - with the answer.

And Ron couldn't help but moan and jerk the car to a stop at the same time the light turned red. Crispin hoped they wouldn't get into a car crash at this time of day, and if he did ask to be put out of his misery, what would it do for his wife who was somewhere across the globe hostage by -

 _"Han is the illegitimate daughter of Yori's older sister...and none other than Lord Monkey Fist."_

OH, SOMEONE LET HIM THROW HIS STOMACH CONTENTS OUT THE WINDOW! His stomach rolled out of control in spite of himself. Crispin Cromwell had never felt so out of control with learning the truth about his wife's birth. His brain possessed enough sanity to assume Han knew nothing about this - _yet_ \- just before he choked.

"R-Ron, pull over at the closest street you can find!" He really needed to throw up. "And Kim - I assume you can tell me more!" he said sarcastically when the light turned green for Ron to screech them forward and then round a corner - he didn't pay attention to which side - and then stopped for Crispin to fling the door open and vomit all over the pavement. Relieved after four throws, he wiped his mouth after grabbing a couple tissues from the compartment and closing the door. Ron turned the engine back on and guided them forward now. Crispin wanted to pass out, but Kim had more to say, and he had to listen to everything this Yori woman told her...

Someone...put him out of his misery. To think that this bastard fathered the woman he loved, abandoned the mother for his insane mystical quest and paid the price in the end - and came forth a child that the young aunt and the old master of the ninja school had to protect but saw her as a weapon against him and the malevolent Mystic Monkey - and now Hana was ensnared, not knowing Monkey Fist was her _father._

And come to think of it, did Monkey Freak _know_ she was his _daughter?_

~o~

Rather than touching down directly into India, he took them high to the Himalayas which bordered the country as well as Tibet. What more could you ask for when what he came here for awaited here in these sacred mountains? This was where the link to the Yono and the Han's balance rested after centuries of never being found.

This had been where Hitomi must have hidden it. In that time, Lord Monty Fiske had discovered the prophecy and demanded she tell him about it, but she said she'd rather die than betray her honor than she already had by being involved with him. She was dying anyway, but how? He didn't care then as long as he would get the information out of her. Besides, what use was she if she was already on the verge of leaving the world? He'd be gone by the time she snitched on him to her fellow warriors.

Perhaps he underestimated Han when she caught on, having recognized it from research memories in life, and she'd been here on a grant at one point in her career as a geologist. Monkey Fist sniffed; perhaps she could be of use after all. She was a rock and earth expert, was she not?

Now that he found himself looking at her as he carried her bound form in his arms, the former Yono beside him and scowling ever so like he - she was still wearing her wedding dress - and the girl unconscious because he had to slap her himself, knocking her out in an instant. He felt nothing, not even the texture of her skin against his fingers, or her long hair. Nor could he smell her. He cared very little for these things. But the sight of her vulnerable and unconscious in his arms like she had been when he pulled her from the wreckage beside her fool of a husband...

The only thing that sparked him was this fact. Her vulnerability, the image of her beauty from the cherubic, wide-eyed infant she once was.

"She's quite the sight, is she not?" Yono asked him slyly, making him glared down at the smaller monkey.

 **"Only in this current state, nothing more. What are you implying, hmm?"**

The simian chortled and crossed his arms as they trekked through the wilderness. Ahead was a vast landscape of snow. Here would be the old home of Hitomi he had not been to in years, but he remembered it well. The ninja way was modest and harsh, humble if you ask. This girl would learn to live like this whether she wanted to or not. It was time she learned about her true place, her heritage. And in addition to her clothing, he would make sure that she had something accommodating to this country. Even though she was Japanese by birth, he wondered how she would fare with Hindu clothing...

Yono was enjoying rattling what he had as substitutes for his nerves. "I can sense it from where I am standing, Monty," he said matter-of-factly. "You haven't forgotten, 'loving the weapon makes it unstoppable'. You know it, deep down, but you haven't fully brought it to the life despite the training." His yellow-green eyes hardened. "You DO know what I mean, do you not?"

Monkey Fist growled in his throat. Yes, he did...

 _"My love for power will make me invincible...for LOVING the weapon makes it unstoppable."_

He lived for power and power only; the Han was the completion in his journey. He would not rule the world alone without the Han, and even though he had no real concept of love for so many years, not even now, it meant that he loved this woman in his arms. The one who defeated him years ago proved a worthy opponent, and now she would be a worthy partner. Although he would have to do everything in his power to keep her from leaving him.

In a matter of time, the old cottage came within range. And beyond it, according to the old map records, the location of the link of the two mighty deities would be for him and Han to grasp.

~o~

Her face throbbed; was she bruised?

Her eyes snapped open immediately, unfazed but aching immensely. She'd pushed him too far, and as a consequence, he slapped her so hard she passed out. Snarling, Hana sat up and surmised her situation now. She found herself on an intricately patterned fabric of wool. She recognized it as Hindu, liking it, but had a difficult time enjoying it since she knew what her problems were. He had to be using luxury to try and sway her.

She was going to let him guess again.

The bed itself wasn't all that got her attention. She looked around and saw that she was in a cottage of some kind, made of stone, wood and the likes. It was very cozy, but it didn't have much. She would die of boredom here, but that _was_ his intention, right? He took relish in seeing those he considered insubordinate suffering.

"OH, YOU BASTARD!"

He'd gone too far now! Looking down at herself, she saw she was _half-naked!_ She wore only her Japanese silk undergarments, but while they were soft, they provided little warmth for her body when the cold temperature seeped in. Was this what he was doing now, stripping her down so she couldn't run? Oh, he was so going to pay!

And if he _touched_ her...!

She stopped her mental ranting then and there when her attention fell on the chair beside the bed. There lay a Hindu sari, the top part being beige as well as trimming the exotic floral cape in splashes of earthy, jewel tones to compliment, and the skirt was lush gold. Laying in its "lap" was a carved wooden box carrying what she assumed was jewelry. Opening it, she did see that it was. The necklace had at least a few layers of mother-of-pearl, along with a bangle bracelet with a smooth surface and a pattern matching the cape. The earrings had emeralds and seed pearls forming blossoms. Finally, the golden ring was designed into a jaguar, set all over with diamonds and black ones for the eyes.

Just like she thought: the bastard thought he could bribe her with jewelry and a nice exotic dress! She refused to wear this, even if he would force her.

 **"Not yet dressed, are we?"**

Hana spun around and stood in all her glory at the "man" who ruined her life. Despite her half-dressed state, she would show him that despite the fact he was ten times or more stronger than she was, she still wasn't afraid of him. "No way in hell I am wearing this!" she snapped, putting the box down and folding her arms across her chest. "I don't care if we are somewhere cold, or where the hell we are, but screw you and whatever extravagance you think you can use on me!"

Monkey Fist snorted and broke the side of the door in a dent so powerful it wouldn't be repaired. **"Suit yourself, Han, but you have only one option and not two. Either you wear that or you are forced to contract hypothermia as I force you through the snowstorm outside within days - or even confined in here while I do the work myself."**

"Not much of a choice, like I thought."

 **"But either way -"** he replied snidely. **"- you will do as I say or I will snap your neck like I should have done the first time. Your time here will be as unpleasant as I make it...unless you are a good girl if you know what's good for you."**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

While he hurried to the nearest village for the garments and jewels - young women loved nice jewelry and clothing, so why could he not obtain it for HER? - he had momentarily been distracted by the sight of her as he unbound her and tossed her onto the bed which he and Hitomi once slept upon. This was no time to remember "fond memories"; he had to just do what he must for Han before they got down to business.

As he looked her over, he surmised she would be out for a good while, for he knew he delivered a good blow without fatality. She was no good to him dead. Although as he looked her over, forgetting that Yono was still beside him...

Han truly DID look like Hitomi. He frowned, frustrated beyond the boundaries that he still could not piece together _why_ -

And damn Yono for intruding again! "Monty, staring at her will not get anything done." He growled at the smaller simian before venting his frustration for no apparent reason that he was aware of - and it involved reaching down and tearing off that infernal wedding dress of hers. He'd never done this before, but when he did, his attention was glued on the spot when he took in the sight of Han's prone form.

What had gotten INTO him?!

She wasn't voluptuous by any means, but he admitted she was pleasing to the eye, once again reminding him of Hitomi...and that was why he wanted so much to hate her. She looked _too much like her_...she put him in the position he was now in...but she also freed him from his tomb. He allowed himself to relax, without cracking literally. He felt the smile form on his face as he continued to gaze at her bare form, at the undergarments that outlined her subtle curves, without being too perverted. Everything about her was sheer perfection that he hadn't paid mind to in years. He admitted he chose a lovely mate.

He blinked. Wait...did he just say...?

It was too late now, he realized. He'd already spoken the words to himself, admitted it. Somehow he felt no fear or shame. And then he remembered he had work to do, and that was to go and gather any survival material for Han's sake, such as food and water. He would leave the task to Yono, going outside with the short monkey who snorted at him and waved him off, making him angry. He had no use of monkey ninjas in his current form, but this one was all he had with his new powers and the Han now in his grasp as he tried and failed the first time...and now succeeded.

"Stay in case she awakens," was all the monkey said before he began to shuffle forward, having spotted a good place to snatch any wild fruits in the area. They were not that far away from the base, but close enough to cold climate. Hitomi had been wise to obtain a good balance of residence. He frowned when he looked to the skies and noted how the clouds began to darken; it was going to rain soon.

He turned around when he heard objects being moved. Han had awoken. Grinning and showing his canines, he turned to walk in, expecting to find her in the exquisite clothes and jewels - but he was greeted with her still half-naked and glaring at him now, puffing and shoving aside the finery. "No way in hell I am wearing this! I don't care if we are somewhere cold, or where the hell we are, but screw you and whatever extravagance you think you can use on me!" Insolent child was testing his patience one too many times! Did she want more bruises than she had on her pretty little face? The one on her cheek formed a dark purple surrounded with a lighter shade of red, marring that oriental perfection...

Making a dent to his side was his way of calming himself down, and if it did make her jerk, she didn't show it.

 **"Suit yourself, Han, but you have only one option and not two,"** he told her icily. **"Either you wear that or you are forced to contract hypothermia as I force you through the snowstorm outside within days - or even confined in here while I do the work myself."** He grinned malevolently, seeing that he defeated her, for she continued to glare him upwards in the useless match, losing the choice in the matter. How was he going to ever break her of that stubbornness? **"But either way, you will do as I say or I will snap your neck like I should have done the first time. Your time here will be as unpleasant as I make it...unless you are a good girl if you know what's good for you."**

He got her there in her tracks. She turned her back to him then at the same time he did. He might be a stoned monkey man with no emotions left in him - or DID he? - but a gentleman ought to respect a lady's privacy now.

Some time later and after rustling of clothes, she snipped him. "There, happy?"

Oh, dear gods and all things simian - he knew he was going to lose his granite mind at the sight of her. The sari, her long hair loose and waving, her jewelry which he was pleased meshed perfect - except for one. **"Where is that necklace?"** he demanded, displeased she insulted him by not wearing the work of art he knew would bring out her perfection.

She sniffed. "I gave too much of myself up against my will, and that damned thing is too heavy and bothersome," she retorted. "Now, we can argue all day, so what do you want of me now, Monkey Kong?"

No one had called him names in years, but _Monkey Kong?_ He uttered a guffaw of amusement. **"Han, I have to admit, you test my patience...but you also amuse me."** Then he remembered her question and satisfied her. **"We will go as soon as the monkey himself returns. I may not live on food and water as you do, not any longer at least, but you need it for the journey ahead in the mountains."**

And as predicted, Yono returned with an armful of native, local fruits such as apples and succulent pieces from the box myrtle. It took a fair amount of convincing to let her know he had no means to poison her, nor were these fruits naturally so. Just like he said, she was no good to him dead.

~o~

 _ **"...you test my patience...but you also amuse me..."**_

Was that what he also saw her as - a toy to play with? She didn't think he'd be capable of having "ideas" in his head, when he saw her in her undergarments and then in this dress. She made the decision to NOT wear the necklace because it was exactly as she said: heavy and bothersome. But that was not the only reason, and she kept it hidden beneath the shirt piece.

The black pearl from Crispin still remained over her heart.

She would never let this part of her husband, or even her wedding ring, be taken from her. If Monkey Fist noticed the last one, he said nothing or just plain didn't give a rat's ass. He didn't care a thing about her, only using her for himself. And whatever was out here, it would determine the fate of the world in the balance - and that meant she was his foil. She was a part of something she wanted _nothing_ to do with.

How had her once happy and normal life become so...intense and forced because of _this?_

Sitting by the fire while she ate gave her plenty of time to think. It was bad enough to even be in the same _room_ with Stoned Kong - but what could she also say about the shoulder-length monkey himself? The former Yono? Now that she thought of it, was HE the one who shot the yellow light towards her in her dreams?

 _"You have defeated he who has unearthed me. And now as agreed, he will find his destiny following the path of...the YONO...!"_

"I remember words," she spoke softly to the monkey who sat before her with his legs crossed. Hana admitted that she didn't trust him any more than she trusted Monkey Fist who had gone off ahead of them instead, confident he would find the location of this stupid mystical icon because he was "unstoppable"; she wanted to snort. His overconfidence was his weakness. She might be overthinking it, but she didn't care. She was a scientist and thought through everything rationally; if she could tell granite from crystal, she would know this man of stone and ancient evil had a weak spot somewhere...and you just gotta find it.

The monkey looked her way after nibbling on a hard-ass apple - hard ass for him, but she enjoyed its forbidden sweetness that shouldn't exist in this world. "Mm?" For someone who was once the Dark Destroyer, it surprised her that he wasn't the one who rattled her like the one of stone did.

"I had dreams," Hana said softly, avoiding looking at him altogether and into the warm amber fires made by her hand instead of the bastard himself. She wanted to do this because she learned so on camping trips with the family as a kid. "I don't see anything but flashes of yellow, and voices. One was beckoning me to come so he could teach me in 'monkey evil' - and in the end, another said I defeated both him and the one who raised him..."

She was met with silence and tension, increasing with each second. She half-expected the monkey to respond to her, but Yono didn't seem to want to give her answers - or so she thought.

"You were a worthy rival, Han, and you proved superior despite your infancy and innocence. Innocence is loathed by darkness and hate; I spited you for everything you were...for reasons you cannot know..." A part of her snapped inside because she _wanted_ to know why Yono hated Han so much, but respected her at the same time - and what she was told next took her off-guard and dropping the apple core into her lap. She quickly recovered and settled on tossing it into the fire before them.

"...but I was in fact counting on _him_ to lose."

Hana was stunned. He - Yono _wanted_ Monkey Fist to lose? So he could escape and have the power-hungry mortal replace him...?

Little did she know was that Monkey Fist heard _every word they said._

~o~

 _"...I spited you for reasons you cannot know..."_

 _"...you were a worthy rival..."_

 _"I was counting on HIM to lose."_

Above all: _she remembered, if not directly from her conscious._

Everything was more than he could bear. He listened to everything with the scrolls in front of him, his back turned to the duo at the fire, doing everything he could not. In another life, he would gladly die of insomnia if he had to get the work done; now he was no longer afraid of anything...

...until he listened to everything, but ensured he kept up the act that they knew naught that he paid heed.

"Why would you wish that of him?" he heard Han ask, but he couldn't decipher if it was dismay or utter shock. Just blank emotionless.

Yono chuckled. "Monty Fiske was a fool, believing power was everything." He snapped internally so terribly he wanted to pick the monkey up and break his neck, but restrained himself. "So had I, long ago when the original Han - you are, in fact, the reincarnation in human form, child - failed to maintain the balance we shared. The original was too soft for her own good, and that was her downfall...but you and he..." There was no mistaking the nod in Monkey Fist's direction. "...are on the verge of being the next generation together...but it is foolish yet again. He is nothing like I am - but you, however, are far more capable than your ancestor ever was."

 _Far more capable than your ancestor ever was._

He did remember the small information he read in scanning the scroll just for the name of the counterpart of the Yono. He should have finished it all, never once suspecting the original Han in the legends had fought with its dark half, wondering why the original Yono himself had been casted down in the end - but the reason had been because he defeated his other half who kept him in line, he had to be banished to prevent mass destruction upon the world. It made him snarl to himself; he did not desire to be controlled by Han.

Han had yet to prove to him in combat, to see about this. She hadn't even tried to flee from him; she must have forgotten her infant strength, which was dissatisfying to say the least. Monkey Fist wanted to see her fight him - and then he would consider her being his equal partner and mate if they were going to rule this world together.

Turning around halfway now, as his means to tell them both his work was done, he found himself making eye contact with those wide ebony eyes of hers - and for a moment, he found himself looking at the _baby Han,_ before he remembered this was a woman he took away on her wedding day, dressed her up close enough to her lineage, and she regarded him without a readable expression. No hate, no anger.

Just plain nothing. Maybe he broke her, maybe Yono had done so - but why could he not figure out a thing about her?

What more could he do about her? She was just his other half that he claimed, vital to his aid, and yet she was the most _beautiful_ creature he encountered in a long time...

He'd have to find some time alone with Yono to discuss these unwanted feelings he never thought he was capable of.

 **For those who see this as unexpected fatherly feelings for a woman he has NO idea is his daughter, I had this come out of the blue from the back of my head that was bound to make everyone cringe as it did to me: he has feelings for her bordering on INCEST. Think of it as a form of the Oedipus complex. But don't worry, there will not be any direct sexual acts. Still, I am unnerved as you all are. (shivers) Please don't kill me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**As you know, this fic is rated T, but I must warn that in this chapter is SUGGESTIVE MATERIAL, but nothing overtly graphic to earn the M rating.**

Chapter Eleven

"Wade, you're a real life-saver as always."

 _"Just know if Kim finds out, she's going to can you."_

"Psh, what's a blow to the face for 'disobeying a direct order' going to do? Kill me? KP won't murder me; she'll get over it eventually when we come to help."

Wade gave him _the_ look that reminded him about the kids. _"She did order you to keep an eye on Jimmy. Who's to say staying with your parents won't prevent any mishaps?"_ he pointed out, making Ron roll his eyes. He and Crispin found themselves at the airport, waiting for their transportation to come and take them to Japan, knowing that was where Kim was at the present. With any luck, would he see Yori again?

If his wife heard him say that, she would give her "I don't think so" protective lady mode. He supposed he'd have to abide her silent wish and not talk to Yori, if it appeared to go a bit too far in Kim's eyes.

He found himself looking to meet Crispin's eyes. Days had passed, and while they'd taken a hell of a while with Jane's expertise to scour the world for Hana and "Stoned Kong", as his brother-in-law put it, which made it very tempting for Ron to start calling his arch-nemesis. It had been _years_ since he'd used his monkey powers, since the Lowardian attack on graduation day - he'd saved Kim and the entire world - and since the kids popped out, they'd lain dormant.

But now, he planned to change that and wasn't the least bit afraid. What would a stoned monkey man have against the new and improved Ron Stoppable?

What Ron could not stop fussing over in his mind was knowing that Hana, his adopted baby sister whom he'd loved since she was brought into their family, was the _daughter of Monkey Fist._ That...that FREAK...he wanted to vomit like Crispin did. He cursed the bastard for using the mother - _Yori's sister_ \- and being the... He was running out of smartass terms to use. He did not remember feeling so overwhelmed in a long time, but he tried to stay strong just for Hana.

He did agree with Crispin on one thing: he highly doubted Hana knew now, or even Stone Kong, her "father". He had no right to be called such; her family was the _Stoppables,_ if not by blood, and she knew that as well as he did.

"Ron...do we even have a plan to take this bastard down?" Crispin asked after a glance at his watch only for the heck of it. It had been fifteen minutes; maybe their transportation hit wind turbulence, but this wasn't the first time. "Kim didn't even find out about a mystic weapon we could find and use against him, and the museum won't even grant us legal permission. They would even say we are insane, those who don't know the truth." Ron considered slapping his forehead, but it wasn't worth it. He was right; even if the Tri-City Museum _did_ grant legal consent to "borrow" any known artifacts from the ancient dark simian world, it would take more than enough time than they already had. Monkey Fist was planning to unleash his dark powers upon the world for sure this time, and he had HAN now - they did not have time to fool around!

As if on cue, they suddenly got a call on his Smart screen from none other than Jane who had good news that she got from none other than her mentor Wade. _"You guys, I did some digging more into the Yono-Han lore, and you'll never believe it...and Wade got this through none other than Kim personally,"_ she said with a wink - at the same time their ride touched down. _"Strap yourselves in boys, because we're in for a more hell of a ride than we thought it would be."_

"Mr. Stoppable, and Mr. Cromwell," they were greeted by the pilot, along with three other men of GJ. "We are now en route for the Himalayas bordering India." Which was also where Kim and her squad might be heading. Ron shared a grin with Crispin; about damned time!

Crispin seemed to be thinking the same thing that he was when he asked Jane, "Green, is that where the 'missing link' you're hinting might be at?"

 _"You bet, although I must warn you that place is close to Hana's heart - or rather, her birth mother's, which makes it connected to Dr. Stoppable's contact. The mother hid the item a long time ago, but somehow Monkey Fist discovered through his own means and is en route to the spot in the Himalayas..."_

"With Hana," Ron and Crispin finished with a bitter taste on their tongues.

~o~

He really needed to speak to Yono about these frustrating..."feelings" he had for Han, and he wanted it over and done with before the three of them set out very soon. He did not wish for this to interfere with the task at hand, lest he wound up breaking her fragile little neck before they got the ultimate treasure that would enable them to rule the world once and for all.

Han had passed out by the warmth of the fireplace, the sight making him smile a little, as he was relieved to not have to deal with her fiery tongue. If she made him so riled up, why did it feel so good? Perhaps it was easier to deal with, knowing she had no say in any matter by the end. It gave him utter power and control. He looked forward to that, most of all, when Hitomi's hidden treasure would benefit and be the final nail in the coffin for world domination.

"She drives you to the point of madness, Monty my boy."

He growled at the small monkey. **"Such an amateur way of putting it, Yono."** Said being _tsked_ and brought up a long finger to wave in his face, uncaring if he would risk it being snapped off.

"Now, now, you forget YOU are Yono now, but I am merely your mentor until I decide you don't need me anymore. You still have a lot to learn, but I assure you it won't be long now." He cleared his throat. "In answer to your question, the answer is staring at you in the face, but you are stubborn as always, my pupil of the dark arts. You _love_ her."

Granite hands clenched into fists, the screeching sound audible to his ears, increasing to the point of threatening to shatter when the monkey went on. "Don't deny it vehemently. You know if you defend, you incriminate to the point of doom," he said with a dark chuckle, turning his head halfway to regard the sleeping young woman. "Must you overanalyze when it is clearly before your eyes? You love her, plain and simple. She drives you mad, you sought her long and hard. You despise her for besting you years ago, but that only proves she is capable -"

 **"We shall see about that soon enough, in this adult form."**

"- which leads to the fact she is a very beautiful, striking creature. What better match for you than her now? She can't flee you like before, and you know that. But that does not mean one more match has to be faced." Yellow-green eyes hardened at once, reminding him of one of the final lessons he gave Monkey Fist before they moved on to retrieve Han on her wedding day.

He had one last chance to fight and keep her, but if she defeated him, then all would fall to ruin for the last time.

Monkey Fist found himself abandoning his mentor and moving over to the sleeping Han, gently picking her up - as gently as he could - and brought her over to lay on the bed, depositing her as to not wake her, marveling in her exotic perfection...and suddenly, the depth of his core softened as he wished he could touch her, smell her and even caress her...

It had been so long since he experienced this, but enjoyable as past experiences were, they had been for his own benefits.

This time was different. Something changed in him as he loomed over Han.

Given his current form, he would not be able to claim her the way a man would take a woman. He would not be able to make her feel the pleasures she was permitted, but if there was a way to exert it over her with his hands and his mouth, then perhaps that would suffice.

She moaned and stirred beneath him, but she didn't wake. He was aware that Yono was behind him, watching with gleaming amusement, but he could care less what the simian devil thought. What harm could he do, and who would he mock Monkey Fist's personal matters to? Looking down, he watched as a bare, tanned leg shifted beneath the luxurious golden fabric and rubbed subtly against his hip. She wasn't aware of what she was doing, but it roused him like lava beneath its natural rock enough. She had no idea what she was doing to him...

She must have thought she was dreaming, for her moans began to pick up when gravel hands began to caress her clothed form, bringing forth steam through the garment and slowly cracking the outer surfaces of his body, in the sense if not physically -

\- before a roar, not animalistic but _mechanical,_ interrupted his deed. **"NOW WHAT?!"**

~o~

About damned time they arrived!

Crispin looked out the window with Ron in tow, shouting with joy with him, unafraid of the danger that awaited them, but his older brother-in-law had to remind him to keep the cockiness away. "Remember the Yono can turn any living being into stone. Don't expect him to not do the same to you."

"I'll definitely keep that in mind," Crispin agreed, thrumming with anticipation that his wife was so close to being rescued. He heard it on the radio that they locked the location of the cottage, reading two living life-forms of flesh, blood and heat temperature - but they could not detect the third who was made of walking stone.

But that did NOT mean Monkey Fist wasn't down there.

~o~

"Monkey Fist, we have you surrounded, and it's me you want to face, remember?" Kim yelled out when she jumped out before the small cottage. Hard to believe the all-powerful new Yono had to be here of all places, right? It was a good thing she suited up before arriving, thanks to Wade - especially with _this_ after all these years.

It felt good to don her old battlesuit.

To think it began with the defeat of Drakken and Shego over Bueno Nacho and the Lil' Diablos...and the night that brought her and Ron together.

A flash of gray and yellow stood before her, and surrounding, as promised were her men with their guns trained on him, but that would do little good against him. He would waste no time shooting the petrification powers like the original before him - but not before Kim Stoppable had anything to say about it. "Well," she yelled, clenching her fists, "come out you goddamned coward and face me like you used to!"

A dark, grated chuckle sounded behind her that even the men and women who followed her didn't see coming. Whirling around, she glimpsed a flash of yellow before she activated the protective plasma shield that kept all outside laser sources and the likes out; there had been no time to test against Yono's powers, but it worked just like the first time she wore this. The very first night had been an experimental mode, but it worked, didn't it?

 **"Ahhh...you've improved, Kimberly."**

"Improved enough to take your ass down myself," she returned. "You didn't think you'd see me all new and improved as you said, right, Monkey Fist?"

He chuckled again before getting serious. **"Highly doubtful that this modern invention of yours will forever last against the destructive powers of the Yono - just as you won't succeed in getting Han away from me. I'm no fool to assume WHY you are here."** He frowned then. **"Speaking of which, where is that buffoon husband of yours anyway?"**

Kim growled at his mocking of Ron. "He's not here. It's just you, me, and Global Justice," she answered, although when she looked past him without turning her head, she furiously forced herself to remain composed as to not divert his attention.

Ron and Crispin had decided to tag along when she _specifically_ told them she would handle this. And besides, Jimmy needed strict parenting while she was away - or did Ron do the smart move in leaving the kids with his parents, or hers? The questions would be saved for later.

 **"Oh, what a surprise. Then that means he won't be here to protect his precious little sister like last time, hmm? This makes this so much more...fun."**

She snarled and decided she was tired of waiting. Giving the signal, she waved her agents to jump out of the way and hide; she decided she would not risk any of them being turned to stone. They were gone just as she threw herself forward and began to engage the stoned monkey man hand-to-hand. He seemed to be thinking the same thing, for old times' sake, and not in a hurry to put her back to the way she'd been just yet.

Delaying glory, huh?

"You're wasting time, you know?" Kim decided to taunt as she dodged a blow which aimed for her neck and would have snapped it if she hadn't ducked and drew a granite-piercing boomerang which had been made from the actual Australian weapon, and made with plasma-inducing iron. Let's put it to the test...

Monkey Fist regarded it with contempt. **"If I am wasting my time, then what about you? Nothing can harm me in this form."**

Well, see about that! And with that in mind, Kim yelled furiously and flung the boomerang in his direction, grazing his shoulder which he didn't bother to protect - and to her horror, the crevice of a gash left there began to crack audibly as it _closed shut as if it had never been there._

 **"Now, what did I tell you, you overconfident, obnoxious woman?"**

"Obnoxious?" Kim threw her head back and laughed. "Look who's talking when he swooped in on the happiest day of Hana's life, took her away against her will! I'd be an idiot if I said you'd never learn your lessons. All those times Ron and I kicked your ass, you're the same as ever."

His eyes flashed then, turning yellow at once. Charging up - or ready to strike now? **"How times have changed. But with Han in my possession now -"** Not as long as Ron and Crispin could get to her! **"- I'm ultimately going to be unstoppable! And there is one more link to bind us together so we can rule the world!"**

She was so going to kill him if it was the last thing she did...

...and it was then and there that she HEARD the deeper longing in the Monkey Man's voice when he spoke of binding.

Her stomach dropped and rolled.

Did he mean...?

She reminded herself that he had no idea Hana was his biological but illegitimate daughter, and for him to - she refused to finish that thought. But it still made her sick. She was torn about revealing to him this information, because last time she'd thought he'd already made the deduction that "Han" was really baby Hana, and she and Ron thought it together. She would not repeat the mistake of putting Hana in bigger danger than she already was in.

Even if it meant keeping this from Hana and Crispin, but telling Ron when they were alone. They'd known each other since pre-K, so there would never be any secrets between them.

 **"Speaking of Han, I'm interested in knowing how on earth she found me and set me free."**

The way he spoke so casually about awaking in Hana's lab made Kim leap over his head and delivered a punch to his "gut", but the effect wasn't desired and sent her flying backwards. She landed on both feet fluidly and slid underneath him to be on the other side when he charged for her. "She didn't know about your miserable existence," she sneered. "You just happened to coincidentally be in the lawn of one DNAmy when we learned she died of cancer; we decided to comb out her home on her old experiments and equipment."

His face twisted as he momentarily ceased his attacks. Learning that he'd been in the home of the obsessed geneticist who had given him his mutated hands and feet, pursued him endlessly, made him cringe, but it wasn't like he was capable of real emotion, right? He had a heart of stone then, and he did now.

"Not like she'll be missed anyway," Kim went on, "because no one sure as hell missed you when you were taken down into the dirt!"

When she'd finally landed a powerful kick beneath the Monkey Man's feet, he toppled onto the earth and began to roll down the hill - at the same time she looked up and saw Ron running her way, with Crispin in tow, and an unconscious Hana in his arms. Behind them, GJ in ten came out of the cottage with a trapped surprise that she saw vital and was beyond ecstatic inside that she had to grin at them all.

The former Yono had been knocked unconscious and was tied up, sedated, and would be used to gain leverage as well as vital information on the stoned freak who was just getting up. Damn it!

Kim acted fast and drew her gun from her belt, aimed it at his face and fired. He yelled in pain when it sizzled his eyes, stunning him and temporarily blinding him. If she had to take a guess, he would recover if she didn't get the hell out of here with her team and her family as well as their new hostage. When everyone was in their separate copters, the main one had the ladder down for her to leap onto and then yell down to Monkey Fist who had just gotten up and growled savagely as he'd lost today...but the battle was far from over.

"Serves you right!"

 **"You may have Han again, Kim Stoppable, but we are far from finished! For old times' sake, I will enjoy crushing you and all you hold dear!"** he roared back after her just as she was spirited away.

 **Before I even began this story, I'd had images of Stoned Monkey Fist and Hana in mature moments, but this is a tamer version of one of those moments and definitely bordering on one-sided as you saw, which is FAR from the more romantic image I had in the beginning. And now that Hana has been rescued and the Yono monkey himself in custody, that leaves Monkey Fist alone in getting what he is after. Kim and her team has reasons for not going after him right away since they got no time to trail after him without another plan as well as protecting Hana at the same time - but what will they do now with the monkey? Stay tuned.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I can't say how many chapters exactly are left, but a few at least, though I FEEL the end drawing near. :D I have to say this is one of the finest pieces I have done and not even M-rated like my usual.**

Chapter Twelve

"Hana..."

She was safe; she was here in his arms as they ran for their getaway. It had almost been difficult to slip in while Kim provided the distraction to Stoned Kong - and to even make eye contact with her from where he and Ron were had made him twitch inwardly at the possibility of sitting them both down before her like children and giving them the scolding of the century.

Kim Possible, understanding world-saving teen heroine, became Kim Stoppable, jaded and hardened wife, mother and career woman. Unlike the first one, this one could crack your ass with her words if she wanted to.

But right now, he and Ron concentrated on slipping inside the small compound.

Crispin snorted at the sight of it. Compound? That was a word to describe a small estate. Cottage was the better word - and hardly one, for everything was in a single area, from the looks through the window on either side. Bundled in winter gear, he found himself looking in from the left while Ron took the right. There was a fireplace, a small kitchen, a corner to study - and finally the bed where the beautiful sleeping figure herself lay...and watched over by a _monkey._

A monkey garbed in traveler's rags from some foreign part of the world.

Hana was there, and it looked like she hadn't been harmed. Momentarily, Crispin was distracted by her in that sari, never expecting to see her in something other than -

He stopped his thoughts there. Idiot, focus! He scolded himself. But to think about her being forced to live like THIS against her will, away from him and their loving family and friends, everything they'd do together...just for a depraved world conquest! Boring archaeological texts that she had no interest in, bored all day and tired of doing what Monkey Freak wanted of her - and to think he would LAVISH her with jewels and dresses?! He really thought he could treat Hana like a helpless little...

"Crispin!" Ron hissed. "Head in the game." He was tempted to snort; he sounded like his wife now, telling him to pay attention on a dangerous mission. Like he'd get them in trouble.

"Right. So what do we do now?"

His brother-in-law shrugged. "We do it my old way. We jump in, shout that we are saving my sister, and we kick the monkey tail together if need be," he said confidently.

Crispin swallowed. If that wouldn't get them killed... "Okay, lead the way."

This monkey they now stood in front of - after throwing themselves in through the window without any form of weaponry - bared his teeth and calmly stood with its paws folded in front of its chest. "I remember you..." He spoke in a deep accent, shocking Crispin, when his attention shifted to Ron. "...but you, I have not a clue. I assume you are here for Han."

"What do you think?" he replied heatedly. "That is my wife you and Stoned Kong have!"

"And my sister!" Ron agreed, cracking his knuckles. "So, prepare to get your tail ripped off by us -"

"And US!"

Both men whirled around in stunned surprise. They didn't even get the chance to attack, and Crispin had been looking forward to his first fistfight, because Global Justice backup had arrived outside, surrounding the hut. The monkey - the former Yono - snarled.

"How unfortunate. I cannot use my old powers the way I used to - the pact with Monty has made it so, after Han brought us both down that fateful night," he said with a softening expression to Ron who narrowed his eyes. "But I am excited to see how this goes while my pupil handles your woman -"

He never got to finish his sentence when he was struck with disappointment, being hit with a tranquilizer and never saw it coming. Crispin turned to see it having come from Ron who had whipped it out with such lightning speed that the monkey should have seen coming - that HE should have seen coming. "Ron, that was..." He was at a loss for words. Hana's brother continued to surprise at odd times. The older man flashed him a grin.

"Given to me before we landed. I admit I was expecting a Monkey Kung Fu round again, but then he had to say his powers weren't what they used to be." He exhaled and shook his head. "Boring as hell, but it saves us the trouble and makes perfect sense now that Monkey Boy is more advanced than he is." He then turned to look at the continually sleeping Hana.

Crispin knew what this meant. He allowed Ron to open the door for GJ to storm in and gather the unconscious simian while he scooped his wife in his arms - just the feel and weight of her proved he actually got her back - and followed everyone out of there to hightail out of here.

Once they were all safely in the air, Kim's voice sounded over the radios that they were going to rendezvous with her contact at the monastery near the village at the foot of the range, within the pine forest region. But then she had to embarrass her husband by speaking in a menacing tone, _"And as for Ronald Stoppable, you and I are going to have a serious talk."_

Crispin swallowed, cradling Hana in his arms, wrapping his coat around her form because she was a little cold. This dress didn't seem to be warm enough to protect her from any wintry frost she would have gone through if they'd not gotten here in time. They might have her now, the monkey in custody - but Stoned Kong himself was still out there. He might as well be on his way to that sacred place now at the moment, but they were in no condition to go out now without any of their additional help waiting for them.

~o~

 **"Imagine, history repeating itself,"** he raged, glaring down at the scrolls with a sense of déjà vu. It took him back to the night he reveled in victory in finding the map of Simia Canyon, leading to the destructive powers he had now - but damn it all, why did he not unleash all of his potential when he had the chance? He was powerful enough, was he not?

Or was it simply because THIS was missing? Yes, that had to be it. He just needed to acquire this and then retrieve Han once more with these in his possession.

To lose the insufferable monkey was a minor setback with little consequence. After all, he was no longer mortal; he could deal with what traps lay in store for him ahead. An immortal man of stone would be impenetrable by fire, water, ice and all other earthly elements. He recalled the blasted boomerang from the damnable woman herself, but his wound healed on its own remarkably and pleasing him well. However, she wore that blasted suit and deflected every attack he bestowed on her; it also seemed science proved superior to magic in some cases.

Monkey Fist would prepare to expect that suit again. He might even break past it and get her back to the enjoyable stoned state he remembered once, having relished it atop the Temple of the Yono, if only for one night.

A granite simian-like hand gently grazed over the old painting in the ancient paper, fire leaking in streaks through his system. **"The Crowns of Arisu - the final pieces of the rulers of the world, made by the very deity of the name who conceived the Yono and the Han, made them the two sides of the universe to harmonize."** His eyes glowed bright with the impending triumph. Soon he would have his mate back with him - he no longer cared about that wretched ape who sneered at him - and he would force that crown on her head if it was the last thing, and he would turn all her loved ones to stone, followed by any others who would resist him.

However, if there was one sure thing he would thank the previous Yono for, it was to make him see the light that he understood the prophecy...for _loving_ Han made him the unstoppable one.

~o~

Moaning, Hana awoke, feeling like she was at peace - only before she opened her eyes, she knew to expect something else and much more brutal. She'd passed out before the fire, before the monkey and the stoned maniac himself. She really was too tired and didn't want to deal anymore with him...

And then she remembered everything that the old Yono had told her, but before she could ponder further, she discovered that she was no longer before the fireplace - or even in the lumpy bed of the cottage.

And not even IN the cottage itself.

Instead, sitting up and wincing as she popped her bones, Hana discovered that she was in another room - and a bit more grander in appearance than the humble rustic abode. She snarled; was Monkey Kong taking another extreme in taking her to a more luxurious prison if his Plan A failed? That son of a - _wait._ She stopped there when she took in the smell of incense and immediately panicked for a moment. Was that REALLY incense, or did he lace it with something to make her lower her guard...?

Oh man...this wasn't good...

He really intended to do something to make her more submissive. She knew it good and well.

"Han, I see you're awake now."

She jumped and whirled to the source of the voice, shocked that it wasn't Monkey Fist or Yono who spoke to her - but a _woman._ A woman who looked older than her but young enough to _resemble her._ She didn't look like she'd belong here in India, because how could she if Hana recognized a bit of herself in that face? Long ebony hair was held up in chopsticks, and she was in the black garb of a ninja. She remembered because she used to take dojo classes in high school years, only the students wore white. Was this woman a _ninja?_

And was she working with Monkey Fist or something? Her guard was up at once as she rose to sit on her knees, noting she was still in that damnable sari. "Who the hell are you?" Hana demanded, narrowing her eyes. "And where is he?"

"You are referring to Monkey Fist, the Yono," the mysterious woman said softly, face unchanging, but her dark eyes were light with a smile that never reached her lips. "He is not here. You have been retrieved from his hold, but you are still in India."

Hana felt her face and entire body soften. She wasn't with the monster - she had been rescued and never knew it! A small noise escaped through her lips, in utter dismay. She never even knew she'd be saved, but _how?_ And who the hell was this person? "Well, thanks, whoever you are," she said, pulling the cape of her dress around even though the small bonfires around and the incense sticks provided warmth and comfort. She took the time to gaze carefully at her new location, taking in lotus carvings as well as elephants and priests praying as well as offering to the gods and goddesses, and other religious activity. Everything was golden and colorful in jewel tones. She discovered she was laying on a small, circular platform covered with soft, plush pillows. It felt better than that other wretched thing.

The woman then stood and bowed her head with both her hands before her as if in prayer, respecting her. "Forgive me, Han, I do not mean to keep you in the dark. I am Yori, and I am an old friend and comrade of your brother Ron Stoppable-san, and Kim Possible. They have come to your rescue, and I have helped bring you here."

Wait... _Yori...?_

Where did she hear that name from...?

"I'll answer anything you wish, and I know you want to see your husband and brother, but right now -" Yori then held out what looked like a bundle of clothes for her to wear instead of this oriental nightmare currently on her from HIM. "- how would a cleaning up and a change of clothes sound, hm? Everything you need to wash up and join us outside is in the next room." She motioned to the archway past Hana's shoulder which she took notice of and gasped when she glimpsed a small carved pool with a statue of a naked couple at the edge, surrounded with bowls of licking flames, and some water lilies swimming around to provide nourishment. If the circumstances were different, Hana would say she was on the honeymoon she and Crispin would have taken if not -

"Wait, you said my husband is here?" she asked Yori, thanking her with a nod and taking the clothes from her, which she noted were black with some trimming faux gray fur, relieving her in regarding to the weather here.

Yori smiled at her; somehow that smile was too familiar, not that no one ever not gave it to her before. "Of course. In fact, if I may say so, he's such a generous young man. You have chosen your destiny well, Han," she said before turning to take her leave. Hana stared at her with a twitching brow.

Was this Yori woman thinking of her as _the Han,_ like Monkey Fist? Whatever, she'd had enough for a day and needed some time to herself, but she wouldn't be here forever.

Stripping down, she dunk into the small pool, erupting with pleasure at the sensational, exquisite scent and feel of wet silk on her entire body. She was in paradise; this was too good to be true. She had to be dreaming, because for all she knew, she might wake up and find the nightmarish fiend of stone himself hovering over her, with the yellow-eyed ape leering down at her with him...

...but upon opening her eyes and popping her bones, flexing her muscles and wiping her sweaty forehead - her hair had been pinned up before she stepped in - the demons themselves were not here. But that did not mean she would lower her guard and not assume they'd come for her.

Thankfully towels had been left for her. She dried off quickly and every part, before hanging it on the edge to dry on its own. And damn it, she was happy _underwear_ had been provided, and it was black as well as sports style so she was comfortable. The lingering bath products left her skin perfumed with honey, some kind of wood, as well as roses. And as for the clothes she was given, she had on a black hoodie with the fur trim, as well as tight blue jeans and black boots that zipped up on the insides. Pulling the hairclip out, her long hair fell over her back.

Out of the jewelry she placed on, it was her wedding ring and the black pearl from her husband waiting for her with her brother and sister-in-law whom the Yori woman said was outside - and when she stepped out, she was greeted with an uproar.

"HAN!"

"Ron!" she cried, letting her big brother sweep her up and hold her close. She laughed and cried, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. She'd missed him so much! "Oh, God, Ron!" She was starting to get dizzy from the spinning that she had to ask him to put her down, which he did while laughing, and ruffled her hair just to playfully mess it up. Shrieking, she slapped his hand away. "Hey, don't mess my hair up!"

"What?" he joked. "We just got you back, and you're worried about your looks!"

"Ron, she's a woman; she has to still look her best," Kim scolded, swatting him to the back of the head before pushing him aside. The look in her eye - oh, she was burning green fire. She was pissed, but why? The glare faded into a happy smile when she was embraced by her sister-in-law. "Mmm, not bad of a welcome, right? I thought you'd stay in there long enough to enjoy your freedom," she said, referring to the oasis in the other room made just for her.

Hana shook her head, trying not to laugh. "Why should I when we got something more important to think about?" she pointed out, before another voice entered the air.

"Like me, right, babe?"

She spun around only to find her lips taken by a familiar pair that made her melt far more than the spa treatment made her. Crispin was the one - and the best - saved for last, and the one she had been wanting to see again the most, after the end of their perfect wedding day had been ruined.

~o~

He had spent an hour - FOREVER - listening to Kim give Ron the lecture of the century, but he'd tuned it all out because he had nothing better to do. He didn't want to hear it, not to be cruel, but he wanted to just think about the fact that his wife was in the other room, waiting to wake up and join them. He sat down on a carved chair piled with luxurious Hindu-patterned pillows and put his face in his hands.

"Cromwell-san?"

The woman named Yori who happened to be none other than his wife's aunt - birthright, by all means - and he looked up to give her an uneasy smile. He didn't know her, but she gave him no reason to not trust her. If Kim and Ron knew her well, then he would value their judgment when it came to Hana. "Yori," he answered, exhaling and leaning back. "Kim is going to make sure Ron doesn't pull this off again when it comes to their kids."

"I...don't quite understand because I am not a mother, but I understand how important it is to never leave your children unattended," she said with a quirked eyebrow. "I also know that he, and yourself, defied an order to come all the way out to rescue her from Monkey Fist." She shook her head. "To tell her the truth...she won't be pleased."

Crispin gritted his jaw. No, it would be more than that. She would be disgusted to learn she was the biological daughter of the one who kidnapped her, who had used her mother who happened to be this one's sister; the obvious hate was in the woman's eyes, but she did not hold Han to a fault in the slightest. What was the word the ninja used? Honor...she was honorable and understanding enough. Just like Kim, she had the years on her to motivate herself and those around her towards wisdom and growth. Crispin found himself wondering why she never could raise her own niece like he'd also been brought up by his.

When he asked her this before, Yori simply closed her eyes and bowed her head. "It was not a choice to make on my own. I was but a young girl when Han was born. She needed to be safe elsewhere. I had to trust my own master and Ron-san to bring her up with love, for love is the most powerful weapon against any dark evil in the world..." Her eyes twinkled then.

"...and you know that, Cromwell-san. For that, I know you are her destiny. From the beginning of your lives, she was meant to be with you, and even Monkey Fist cannot part that." He'd felt his cheeks flush.

"Call me Crispin," he'd said, uncomfortable with the honorifics, making her laugh and instead naming him "Crispin-san". How the heck could he get her to stop, huh?

When Hana finally showed up, he couldn't contain himself.

He threw himself at her, wasting no time, when she was done getting the attention from her brother and sister-in-law. She smelled so amazing, the days and weeks felt like a lifetime as cheesy as it sounded, and to see her in better clothes than the ones from that bastard was exhilarating. He saw the glow on her face that she was happy to be out of that damned dress, no matter how beautiful she looked. And good thing those cold, hard hands had no luck getting further if he even dared to _touch_ her...

"I've missed you." He gave her a kiss on her neck, resisting more because big brother was watching. He settled on keeping her close to him - until Yori stepped in regrettably.

"Forgive me for intruding, but time is of the essence. Monkey Fist has by now gone to the Tomb of Arisu - named so by my people's tongue but hidden well from Hindu civilization over the centuries - and Han..." Her lidded eyes darkened with the grim knowing of what Hana would finally know.

"It's time you learned the truth about your birth, for it has everything to do with what you already know about Monkey Fist."

Crispin turned to look at his wife, seeing her narrowed eyes filled with willful determination to know the answers, the last of them - if there WAS such a thing as an ending to seeking the results.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"NO!" Hana wrenched free from the hold of her sister-in-law after hearing all of this, turning to storm off to be alone in any of the other rooms of the monastery. Anywhere but here. She didn't want to hear anymore; she needed to clear her head, but she doubted her own sanity now that she knew...

 _She was the daughter of Monkey Fist and Yori's elder sister._

Biological but _illegitimate._

Tears stung her eyes, but she would NOT let them fall. Behind her, she could hear the buzz of her name being called, but she continued to hurry even though she had no concept of where she was going.

Her mind continued to replay the words that were also present when her brother, sister-in-law and husband had been told before her.

 _"You are not at fault for this, Han, but you were conceived between my dear elder sister Hitomi - a guardian of one of the ancient weapons from the beginning of time - and one of our greatest enemies, Monkey Fist. I'm afraid we do not know everything, only that your mother was easily influenced by the Monkey Man, because he believed her useful in providing him with what led him to the ancient prophecy of 'the Han' - the loving counterpart of the evil Yono, unfortunately died after driving the other down beneath the earth following battle. But never mind that as you know enough._

 _"Hitomi was seduced, as I said, for a powerful warrior Yamanouchi had in years, and this was before you were born. Ron-san came to our school during the yearly exchange program, whereas we sent our own to his school. He became a great hero when he saved our sacred Lotus Blade and the entire school from Monkey Fist and his legion of monkey ninjas. Following were a handful of other great fights - and in the last two to count, you came along...little Han."_

She'd come from the Yamanouchi Ninja School in Japan, confirming her birthplace after all - only it was much darker and deeper than she expected. Because of WHO her parents were - one was dead and the other a sinner who was made of stone and obsessed taking over the world. He'd left her mother when he decided he didn't need her anymore, caring about no one but himself, which guaranteed that he never knew he fathered a baby girl. Even if Yori never would have said so herself, the answer would still be obvious.

 _Yori's sister gave birth in the village rather than at the school because she felt the shame of betraying her people by fornicating with the enemy._

Now a tear burned her cheek. The only family she knew and loved her entire life was the Stoppables, and they _loved_ her like she would always tell herself. She loved them back. She could never hate them or be angry with them, because they never knew; Ron had only just learned himself, and he was in an equal state of shock as she was. So were Kim and Crispin.

Hana found herself turning a corner and seeing an opened archway, leading to outside and a garden of lush fruits and flora. It was an oasis, calm and peaceful. But would it really do anything for her turmoil?

"What difference does it make?" she said aloud to no one in particular, slumping on the top step because she didn't feel like going further in. Fresh, sweet air made her feel sicker than she was, and she was tempted to throw up on the emerald grass before her. "I'm the bastard -" Old-fashioned way of putting it. "- daughter of a madman and a great warrior whose heart was twisted somehow, and left to die in shame."

But if that hadn't happened, she might not have turned out any better than she was now. She had a family and a normal life, married to the man she loved since teenage years, yet here she was now. She was told she had a "destiny" - a path she wanted nothing to do with, but did Ron also say no to his and ended up saving Yamanouchi more times than he counted?

She doubted she would enjoy life as a ninja. How happy would she be in a sacred place where she was sure she'd be nothing but fighting and guarding ancient weapons; what else would there be? Punishment over the littlest of mistakes? She learned enough Japanese history to know this stuff if not from personal experience. The Japanese were all about honor and integrity, but this was beside the point.

She had the right to choose her own path, but fighting an evil man who was her _real father?_ Not on her life!

"Han!"

Spinning around angrily, she opened her mouth to curse - but it was only Crispin, better than that Yori woman or her brother and sister-in-law. Sighing sharply, Hana's shoulders slumped. "Better you than HER."

He nodded and sat down beside her, taking her hand into his, gently tracing that finger where her ring matched his. "I'm so sorry you had to learn all of this..." She stopped him at once.

"Don't."

Crispin pulled his hand from hers then, and she knew she hurt him if only a little. "Fine, I won't say a word. Nothing ever works."

"Not at all. What is there to talk about? My real parents turn out to be enemies for one's benefit, and I was born as none other than an _accident_ ," Hana bit out sourly, looking ahead at a colorful hibiscus tree. "And yet I was picked to kick the asses of both my own father and the Yono as a baby, with my big brother and the others in danger. I don't even know how I can now..." She stopped there, abruptly shaking her head.

"No. I won't do it. Not after everything that's happened."

Her husband looked stunned but nodded, although the doubt was in his eyes. She knew what he was thinking. He didn't want her to do this any more than she did, but -

"Han, no one will force you, but understand it is your -"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, leaping up and turning around to glare at Yori who stood with her eyes closed and head bowed - her _aunt_ \- and accepted all verbal blows she would gladly throw. She damned well could use it. "I don't want to hear anymore about destinies, bastardy, and all that bull! I don't care who my real parents are, nor do I wish to become a ninja! I have a life that I have to get back to, and I may have whipped the original Yono and Monkey Fist a long time ago, but look at me now!" She motioned over herself with both hands up and down. "I'm not even a fighter now! I'm sure to be killed because of that."

Hana collapsed to her knees, on all fours, and let the flood come, drip-dropping onto the tiled earth beneath her. She wanted to vanish just like that, disappear for all she cared...but fate was cruel to not answer her prayers. And Yori was ever compassionate and persuasive as ever, trying to console her.

"You had no choice in this, yes, but everything in life happens for a reason. You came from something wrong, and that is why Master Sensei believed you were the one. We could not keep you within our walls for those reasons, and that is why he placed you within Stoppable-san's family. He was the one we trusted to make you stronger with the greatest weapon in the world: love. You don't need to debate on the issue, but you already know that with your heart strong, that is your will and the only weapon you have."

 _Love makes everything unstoppable..._

 _Love triumphs over evil..._

Slowly, Hana raised her head, the salty scent of her tears reaching her nostrils, a wave of something along the lines of an epiphany coming over her. She was twenty-five years old, didn't believe in fairytales anymore, but this...

"PREPARE TO FIGHT, HAN!"

She shouted angrily as she looked up and rolled out of the way, onto her back just as a figure in black leaped out of nowhere and landed a blow to the ground where she'd been, leaving a dented crack that didn't damage the ancient perfection. Fury erupted inside her at the surprise attack, and her body moved on its own without her thinking. All she cared about was getting away from this guy, since she heard the accent really clear.

"Don't just leap and dodge blows, Han! Use your fists and your feet!"

Why the hell should she?! She wasn't a -

But then a miraculous thing happened: when the person's gloved hand dove for her face, aiming to strike her unmarked face, she ducked before forming a fist and aiming straight for the abdominal area, catching the middle of the target without even trying!

He doubled over, groaning in pain, and then her body dipped before throwing a leg out in a kick, throwing him off and landing into a sliding position across the earth in the garden, coming to a stop several feet away. Hana stared at her handiwork, amazed. Crispin blinked, jaw dropped in shock. "God, Han, baby..." was all he could get out. Yori chuckled.

"You have done well, Han."

She turned and looked at her with new questions on her mind, but before she could ask as soon as her mouth opened, her aunt was already talking because she knew her well enough despite the fact they were almost strangers.

"Your abilities never died from infancy, it seems - just lain dormant until now. This is what Sensei foretold the moment you were born. Han, genetically so...you have the Mystical Monkey Power from your father."

~o~

To have this monkey in a containment field made her relieved to no end - but how long would it last? Science could do so much in keeping a deity; even Wade was limited, but those times were few and far between. Though with Jane, the new generation, there was hope to pick up the pieces.

Right now, Kim was speaking to a hologram version of the monkey once called Yono as he was detained and on the way to the Global Justice underground. She would question him this way, for now, and damn it, she would get her answers.

Just everyone was looking for answers these days, and one side today was far from satisfied - _Hana_ \- while the other was not sure what to expect - _herself._ "Start talking, monkey boy," she said coldly, folding her arms across her chest as she challenged the small being with her eyes, emerald meeting yellow-green even though he couldn't physically touch her now.

 _"Why would Yono tell you, woman?"_

She felt one corner of her mouth twitch. "Because if you're a good boy and give us all you know about Monkey Fist, then you'll be free to go. We can put you off in a jungle somewhere so you can do what you love like you did in the last twenty-five years - under tight surveillance, of course, until we can trust you," she told him with a wink, earning a growl and baring of the teeth.

 _"You will have to do better than that, Kim Stoppable."_

"Believe me, that is the best I can do now. Now," she ground out, "answer my question. Monkey Fist was after an ancient pair of royal headwear in the Himalayas -"

Yono cut her off, cooperating now but unwillingly so. _"The crowns of Mother Arisu, the one who birthed the original Han and I. They were lost when our battle over the world ended on both our parts. No one has ever seen or heard from them again..."_

Kim finished coyly. "Until now."

What she should have expected was the nasty grin as well as the glint in those eyes. _"My pupil will not only obtain Han once again in the event of time, but he intends more than have her as the other balance of the universe. I'm sure for a woman of your position, you must have figured it out by now,"_ he told her smoothly, waving a finger. _"I'm no fool; I saw it in his eyes even when he tried to deny it vehemently..._ passionately. _"_

Her stomach dropped when she remembered indeed. There was one word for these "feelings" the monkey was speaking about, and Monkey Fist still was not aware, not that she intended to endanger Hana by telling him outright.

 _Incest._

 _Oedipus complex -_ or at least a form of it, involving father and daughter.

"Well," Kim said, clearing her throat, "we won't have any more questions yet as we are already preparing to return as soon as possible. Check my name: nothing is _impossible._ That night many years ago proved it, huh, even though I was in stone the entire time..."

Yono narrowed his eyes at her. _"Let us see about that this time around - and see if our new Han is better as I believe she is, moreso than her ancestor."_ That insidious smile was back then. _"You can see why Monkey Fist would have his eye on another to counterpart him in his reign."_ Kim scoffed and waved for the signal to be cut off.

There was one thing she knew for sure on her mind she would let Han have when she would go back to face Monkey Fist, whether she had a choice or not. But it would be like that night, the night none of them would forget: they would stay beside her and fight to the death if they had to.

Even if they lost, then they died trying to save the world they loved so much.

"But we can't afford to lose," she said softly to herself, turning back to reenter the monastery, to check up and see if Hana had somehow cooled down, and then try to mend the tension between her husband and herself. She'd been too harsh on him; they could deal with this like they always did.

 **Maybe a couple chapters left, and this story will be finished. :D Stay tuned for the next.**


	14. Chapter 14

**God it took me FOREVER to do this and the next chapter. Both were originally one long chapter before I decided to just split in half.**

 **I love the reviews, but I'm afraid they lack the detailing I was expecting. :( I'm sorry to pressure, but authors LOVE more detail to hear. This is the end as promised, so I'd love to hear more from you guys who review me...**

Chapter Fourteen

This was nothing new...the tomb was hidden somewhere here, but either way, he was here. The Tomb of Arisu was here...

 **"The key to the entrance of the crypt must be somewhere here in the snow,"** Monkey Fist mused aloud, his core lighting up and ready to crack through his body to cover him with long-resting lava. This time no one would intrude or even know this coming. No doubt they knew what he was hunting for, but he was going to attack with any surprises to come. If there was any additional guardians to watch over the Crowns, then they would bow to him if it was the last thing he'd do.

He had no monkey ninjas, no additional help, which meant the task was for him alone. No matter; he would scout every inch of the earth for the entrance if it was the last thing he'd do -

\- and after perhaps an eternity of searching with no worries of breaking a sweat, he at last found it: a bronze totem carved into a monkey's paw. He felt his eyes flash yellow. Oh, the prize within his grasp! He wasted no time reaching down...only for the long fingers to close around his hand and attempt to pull him down with it. Growling, Monkey Fist cursed; he should have seen this coming. Nonetheless, he retaliated and jerked his arm back, taking the thing upwards with him...

...and the earth began to rumble. Jumping backwards in several flips, he watched as the snow shook and flew into the air along with debris as more bronze as well as granite stone arose before his very eyes. Rose higher and higher until a single domed structure like the various Hindu temples appeared before him. From his memory, the Dark Temple of the Yono was much more dominant in size, having been an ominous monkey's face instead of this one.

Which was crawling with _living bronze monkeys._

They screeched at the sight of him and waved their arms, remaining in their places on the pillars and around the entranceway, having been expecting a foolish mortal who would dare to trespass and think to steal what lay within their sacred guard...but they saw this one was beyond insignificance.

Monkey Fist bared his canines and raised both his hands, like the god he was over them. **"Yes, I am the new Yono, and I come to reclaim what is rightfully mine and the Han's!"** he declared triumphantly, and a stunned silence followed before it erupted with howls and cries that he understood well.

 _You seek the link between the Dark Destroyer and the Creator of Life and Love._

 **"Oh, yes, and together we will rule the world as our ancestors once did. I demand that our destiny be realized after centuries and trials of blood, sweat and tears spilled in the making!"**

The faces of the many guardians looked upon each other, deep in thought and scrutinizing before they returned their attention back to him - and their response made him roar with outrage.

 _To acquire the Crowns of Arisu is not an easy task. You thought to come here because it was your right. And the new Han? Has she willingly consented? You cannot have the great powers of the one who birthed you unless Han comes on her own accord..._

Monkey Fist was beyond livid. He had come all the way out here as an utter waste - but it was NOT over until he said it was over. His anger subsided as his twisted features softened. **"Then, would you agree to accompany me as I venture to bring the Han here to 'agree', as required? I have enemies trying to stop me, but I am confident they will fail..."**

Now they did not refuse him on that - and as one last request, he was allowed to see the crowns from the entrance, blocked if he tried to enter. What he saw enchanted him: the two golden, intricate objects etched with jade and onyx glowed from a pedestal and pillow of bloody red velvet, illuminated overhead by a ray of sunlight, whereas the rest of the room was darkness. Displayed for the rightful heirs only. He could not wait to get his hands on them once Han consented as she should...

~o~

"Your abilities never died from infancy, it seems - just lain dormant until now. This is what Sensei foretold the moment you were born. Han, genetically so...you have the Mystical Monkey Power from your father."

She had the Mystical Monkey Power...

Wait, and so did her brother. And he and Monkey Fist were rivals before she was born, even after. She inherited the DNA...so that was why she was picked. She was an innocent baby, and that was what made her a good opposite of the dark forces in her face.

Staring at the man picking himself up, she gasped and felt the rush through her body. Did she really do just... _that..._ when she didn't even try so hard...?

Those dojo times in high school really did no justice for THIS.

"I have the power?!" she exclaimed, turning back to look at Yori whose smile was gone, but not appearing sad.

"Yes. What just transpired as a test proves it. You are in many ways like your brother, not in blood but bond - and you are our hope now that we have seen it, but we need more tests within this monastery to prepare you...unless you feel the need to walk away here and now," the woman told her, before her eyes darkened.

"I must warn you that the world, yourself included, is doomed if you refuse, Han. Know that it will be the greatest regret you've made should you make that decision. Do you accept your challenge now against the one coming back for you within the event of time?"

~o~

"When Monkey Fist comes, he will not go for the Yamanouchi school right away," Yori was telling them all as they sat in a circle. It was Crispin himself, the woman herself, as well as Kim, Ron, and a couple other ninjas in black with their hoods over their faces. Hana was not with them because she was below the temple, training with the one who challenged her earlier. What was his name...Hirotaka?

Crispin's Japanese was limited, but he was good at remembering names. Hirotaka was Yori's cousin and therefore Hana's uncle. He was one of Yamanouchi's greatest masters, if not the one who ran the school like his cousin in the present. Crispin never expected a surprise "attack" just to try and get his wife to show that she was capable, which pissed him off, admittedly. Just because she was born in a ninja world did not mean she belonged in one. Didn't the woman tell her she had a choice to be where she was birthed or to remain where she'd known all her life? He did not know this Yori woman completely as well as Kim and Ron did, because he could not be too harsh, but know this: she wasn't like his own aunt who raised him, because there was a guarantee ninja life was harsher than the normal human being's way of living. If anything, Hana deserved better than that.

Well, after this, he hoped they'd never have to become entangled with these guys again. They might be on their side, but he had no reason to trust them.

 _"I must warn you that the world, yourself included, is doomed if you refuse, Han. Know that it will be the greatest regret you've made should you make that decision. Do you accept your challenge now against the one coming back for you within the event of time?"_

He saw the uncertainty remaining in his wife's eyes and detested Yori for putting her in this position. But as unaccepting as it was, he did understand why she would have to agree sooner or later. Monkey Fist WAS a major threat to this world, he captured her, and so many other things; he needed to be put back in the ground where he belonged or else.

"It's likely that the Crowns of Arisu are guarded by the powers of the goddess herself, and there is also a very high possibility that Monkey Fist will gain their support and come in our direction," Yori went on solemnly, "but we are all prepared. My students and fellow masters have gathered in the mountain and are keeping vigil; they keep me up to date. And as for Global Justice, I trust you both have your men at ready and surrounding the prisoner?"

Kim nodded. "The Yono is being locked up as we speak, but there is no telling what becomes of him once we defeat Monkey Fist once and for all," she said, stealing a glance with Ron who looked down at the ground, at his lap, deep in grim thought.

"My baby sister," he said finally, "is facing a final fight with Monkey Freak, but there's no telling if he could come back again since we'd thought he was gone for good -"

"Ron," Kim interrupted him through her teeth, "if she got him the first time, then she'll do it again." The promise was there, but she was just as wary as he was. Thank you, God, Crispin thought as he found himself making eye contact with Hana's aunt, whose expression was unreadable.

"Like I keep telling you, Crispin-san - believe in Han."

He tore his eyes from her. "Like you always say." She sighed.

"If you're cynical and hesitant, then there is a great chance this battle will be lost. Do you wish that?"

Crispin clenched his fists. They were facing an upscale battle coming their way - but this was Hana to lead, whether she liked it or not - and here he was purposefully worrying and cursing the ninja world rather than having faith. But he was a scientist, and so was Hana, but their world of logic and explanation was shattered the moment Monkey Fist awoke from his imprisonment in their lab. They had no time; she was right.

Sighing, he resigned and settled on glowering at her; her eyes told him that she had no power to get him to accept entirely, only to go along for Han's sake. He would live with that; he was going to be here just for her.

She stood then, getting attention from Kim and Ron, and turned to be greeted by a ninja in black who handed her a long mahogany box carved exquisitely with scenery. He felt a frown pull the sides of his face. If he took a guess, it was centuries old and must have played a part in Yamanouchi's beginning history...and it was confirmed when the woman opened it to reveal the most beautiful, deadliest thing he'd ever seen.

It was a _sword_. A traditional _katana_ with a finely structured handle of onyx wood and golden accents. "Oh, my God," Crispin uttered, stricken. He didn't need to ask; this was for Hana. Why else would she be showing this to all of them?

Ron exclaimed in surprise and jumped to his feet. "Oh, the Lotus Blade! Long time no see!" He walked over and dipped his head to gaze lovingly at it as if it were an old friend. Kim peered down with interested eyes.

"THIS is the famed Lotus Blade? And it's my first time ever seeing it..."

Yori smiled then, looking between them and then at Crispin, beckoning him over with a nod of her head. "This is our sacred Lotus Blade, the weapon which Toshimiru himself used to bring forth our school from the mountain in its name - the weapon to wield by one with the Mystical Monkey Power. Ron-san and Monkey Fist himself were the only two exposed and then wielded the weapon for one time..."

And now it was Hana's turn. Crispin found himself drawn to the weapon the longer he continued to gaze upon it, seeing his own reflection as clearly as he saw the ones around him. He'd never seen anything like this; it was far more beautiful than any of the rocks and crystals under the microscope at work - but he would never say it was more beautiful than Hana. He tried to picture her wielding this thing, but he'd seen what she pulled off with Hirotaka...

...only that could not be compared to the monster - her own _father_ \- whom she would face.

~o~

The heat of the torches radiated off her skin and made her break out into a sweat.

Her heart was hammering loudly against her chest, but her sternum didn't crack from the power.

Her scientist's eyes returned to work when they surveyed her opponent; the old days in dojo class would never go to nothing. But they were also a bit petty compared to what was on the way back for her, and she no longer was afraid the moment she set foot in this part of the monastery and faced her opponent.

 _Hirotaka._

The man had smiled sincerely at her when she assumed the position, still wearing the clothes she was given rather than the gi he donned. She didn't need it, that was all. She'd tackled him without traditional proper ninja wear, didn't she? Hana smirked to one corner of her mouth which he lightly chided her for. "To be cocky and confident won't always save your life. It can be your downfall." Now that sounded like something out of one of those classic action films she grew up with.

"No problem. I'm never one to just jump to anything just like that." With that, she crouched and assumed the formation by raising her fists, but Hirotaka shook his head and corrected her by showing both his middle and index finger raised. She copied him.

"You never even noticed your potential in _ninjutsu_ when you took your dojo courses, ne?" Hirotaka, her uncle whom she never knew but smiled at her with his eyes, intoned as he gave the signal, and that was their cue to throw at each other. Hana shook her head as she dodged a punch aimed for her face, but she blocked it with both hands crossed before herself, and forced his "axe-hand" back...and it was then and there she realized WHY Lord Monty Fiske renamed himself "Monkey Fist" all those years ago.

Monkey Kung Fu - _Tai Shing Pek Kwar_ \- was a variant form of this _ninjutsu_ and was nothing that the average fighter had ever seen. There had been reasons the Mystical Monkey Power had been hidden centuries ago after its original master passed on after completing his beloved school; had there been at least ONE person who went mad like Monkey Fist, which decided the original fate of separating the four statues?

 _To make sure no one else got the power._

She delivered a kick only to have that blocked as well, but she twisted her body to pull her foot away, flipping backwards and crouching against the wall she'd landed only to pounce forward.

 _Until Lord Monkey Fist sought the power. He was an archaeologist._

And he enlisted the help of Kim Possible - and Ron Stoppable, a monkey-phobe, became the greater enemy than she did.

But Hana, born between his enemy and the sister of the woman who he met at Yamanouchi - which faced countless trouble from a former pupil who became its lethal adversary - Hana became the one who defeated Monkey Fist and the demon he unearthed as a last resort. That alone, and the fact he had her sister-in-law, her aunt's sensei and previous master of the school, and Ron's late naked mole rat buddy be turned to stone by the very same monkey currently detained by GJ...and kidnapping her recently...

...everything he did was inexcusable.

Which was why her blood boiled when she thought about him.

Hana wanted him to pay for everything.

Which meant _yes, she would fight him to her last breath._

Hirotaka was on his backside again when she stood over him, victorious and confident. She never thought fighting could feel so good - but she would NOT feel good until she met her match with Daddy Dearest, and see to it that he paid with his life.

But...what if he could not be killed? He was immortal, so it was highly likely that he would only be subdued until another unfortunate awoke him centuries or decades later like she did, and never meant to...

"Han, you have done well," her uncle praised her, standing and taking her hand into his, bowing his head with honor, making her flushed. She wasn't even used to this, being out of her comfort zone. And then they turned ahead to look at the figures of Kim and Yori standing in the archway, her sister-in-law with a steel, coded box in her hand and her aunt with a mahogany one carved with traditional Japanese art.

They both had her weapon's gear. They wouldn't let her go to Monkey Fist the way she was now. She exhaled and brushed her electroshocked hair behind her and her sweaty brows.

"Okay...I'm ready."

~o~

What painful nonsense this was!

To hunt for Han and get her to willingly become his mate and consort over the world! Monkey Fist growled to himself as he found himself leading the way across the mountain which took a few hours' travel - before they found themselves ambushed by none other than Kim Stoppable's agents and ninjas in black.

 **"Ah, so the welcoming committee decided to send their lackeys to stop us."** He chuckled and shook his head. **"Too bad, they will not stand a chance against thirty-five of us - myself included."**

The ninja had their kunai, shuriken and _katana_ drawn; Global Justice trained plasma guns, rifles and the likes on them all, but what good would they do on HIM, the master of darkness? He threw his head back and laughed, roaring to the heavens as he gave the signal for the fight to begin. While they were all distracted, he would slip by and look for _the one_.

Fate was on his side today when he found himself standing before her in all her glory amid the snow. Her long hair was held up in a right bun, a few stray locks flying over her face, and the suit she wore was very interesting; it was white and lined with blue to match the sky. She was the warrior ready to fight - the angel versus the demon. How ironic.

And it was sheer relief he did not need to encounter the obdurate redhead - or her pathetic husband, but if it were accidental, then Monkey Fist looked forward to smiling down on his corpse.

 **"Are you ready, Han?"**

Her lip curled. "Ready to see you _dead_ at my feet, you bastard!" She reached behind her to draw forth the sword strapped behind her, and he couldn't contain his horror. He heard the gasp when he recognized what it was.

The Lotus Blade!


	15. Chapter 15

**FINAL CHAPTER. :D**

 **Perhaps a word of "friendly" warning: gore (not overtly, but present) and character death.**

Chapter Fifteen

The suit fit her body perfect; it made her feel stronger than she was. They say your uniform did not define who or what you were, but only that you had the power to make it work for your advantage.

The moment she put it on, she knew that it was a split fifty-fifty between herself and the gear to help her against the one now standing in front of her.

Kim and Yori had been notified by both their parties that the enemy had arrived - and a legion of thirty-something bronze monkeys were at his command. Back in the day, Monkey Fist had regular monkeys in ninja garb - monkey ninjas, he called them - to do his bidding. It made her sniff. He was oh-so-powerful, yet he always had someone else to fight for him. This time? He was even more powerful, but now he had more minions with him.

These must be the guardians of the tomb he unearthed somewhere in the mountain. He thought to gain the upper hand like this, but he had no idea that he was outmatched once again. Overconfidence was weakness.

He never seemed to learn from his lessons.

Hana hated him even more. He never cared about anything, never stopped to reexamine, only grabbed what he needed and moved on.

Just like he did to the mother she never knew. Even though she would never meet Hitomi, ask her any questions she might have, the least she could do was avenge her this way. She hated him so much, hated him for everything - and that was enough to make her will against him stronger.

Her hair was pinned tightly behind her head. The holster was strapped to her thigh. The Lotus Blade was strapped to her back. She felt like Lara Croft going into action, or the female version of Brendan Fraser in any of his action movies. She felt the smile split her face when she first turned to show herself to her family and new comrades - but most of all, the look in her husband's eyes when he looked her over. If this wasn't a life-or-death battle, he would have taken her home then and there.

The best Crispin did before they parted to head into the mountain was hold her and kiss her, then whispered, "Kick his ass, baby." Far better than be safe and sound, because it was too cheesy like in the movies.

"Yeah, you go again, Han," Ron told her, giving her a peck on the forehead. This was why she was happy Yori and her old master had placed her in this one's family. The one thing she would thank her aunt for.

And finally... "I haven't said this in a long time...so not the drama. We are all together, and we can do this." Kim gently slapped her on the back for reassurance, and they all went their separate ways then and there.

But the moment Hana set her booted feet in the snow as soon as plasma fire opened upon bronze monkeys who leaped forward to attack with their fists - they had physical willpower rather than mystical - she swallowed down the fear that she could not afford to die today. Being petrified and turned to stone was a fate worse than death; what would happen? Would it be darkness that you were conscious but could never escape? Or would you be unconscious and unaware of time passing?

She refused to dwell on that.

And holding the Lotus Blade made her feel better, more protected. Ron and Yori told her it could change at will to anything she wanted in her heart's desire - almost too good to be true, right?

She did not pay attention to her family and friends - but she knew her husband was somewhere safe and watching, but wishing he could do something to help - but held faith that they would best the enemy while she dealt with the master himself. Her own father...a megalomaniac with a futile plot to take over the world. She understood what made him far more dangerous than any of her sister-in-law's opponents in the past.

But just because she was a young woman with a lack of experience as opposed to him, that did not mean she couldn't give him her shot.

He gazed upon her as if she was the only thing that mattered, disregarding those around them; the firing, screeching and yelling was music in the background. **"Are you ready, Han?"** he asked as he continued to look her over. As if she was a piece of cake to his eyes. She felt her face twist, spitting out the first words that came to mind.

"Ready to see you _dead_ at my feet, you bastard!" Hana answered as she reached behind her and pulled out the magical weapon and held it before her. The sun reflected off the pure material, making his features contort as he recognized it. She felt herself smile. "Recognize it, huh?"

He took one short step back. **"You...the Lotus Blade! Where did you get it?"** he demanded, his face suddenly becoming ugly. **"You do not deserve the power of the Yamanouchi ninja and Ultimate Monkey -"**

"Ultimate Monkey Master? Please, you're as deluded as you were back then! Even while I hold this, I can still kill you whether you boast or not," she declared confidently, giving it a flourish with one hand, enjoying the balance and grace, as if it was made for her to carry.

 **"Deluded? Bah! What about you, Han? You don't even have the Mystical Monkey Power!"**

She grinned at him. Oh, the smug, overtly confident bastard. With that in mind, she envisioned a shield in mind and challenged, "Then come and get me, Stoned Kong!" That set him off. He threw himself at her, roaring to the skies as he lashed out and tried to kick her - just as the sword became the shield she envisioned, resembling something from medieval times...

...and the brute force of the power surging through her and into this guard sent the man of stone off of her and into the air. He cartwheeled backwards before landing in a crouching position, staring at her in horror, never expecting this. He sputtered. **"Y-y-you - Han - you have the** _ **Mystical Monkey Power!**_ **But** _ **how**_ **and WHY?!"**

Hana gritted her teeth. Damn it, should she tell him that she was his...?

What the hell. What else was there to say? It wasn't like he would ever find it in himself to redeem himself to be a good father like the one who raised her, right?

"I'm your daughter."

She remained where she was and watched him closely. Every inch of him went rigid as he'd been when she first received his statue into her lab. His eyes grew round and to the size of saucers.

 **"You...what?! That is impossible! I would have known if I'd have sired an heir!"**

Yes, that was what she expected, all he saw her as, indeed: a tool. An heir. Not the human being Crispin and the rest of her family and friends saw her as. "That's right." She lowered the shield but kept it close to her body as protection. "I know the truth. My mother was named Hitomi, the older sister of one Yori whom my brother and sister-in-law befriended and fought with against you in the past - and who you used and abandoned!" she spat, reaching behind her and pulling forth plasma-coated discs to throw at him, and he tried to dodge, but she would not let him get away with that. She had another trick up her sleeve that he never saw coming.

There were three discs, and they were all _rigged_ , attached to her belt, so she had the trigger to pull and blow a part of his sorry self up.

And blow up they did, tearing off a foot in the explosion created.

This did earn a scream of pain from him. She laughed. What a hell of a feeling it was!

"You feeling the backlash of the blow? It's a nice feeling for me, too... _Daddy!_ Not that you were ever made to be. How the hell could you know or feel love after everything you've pulled off? All you ever knew was being spoiled, going mad with the past, and thinking you could have anything within your fingertips, right, Lord Fiske?" To call him by his old name made him look up from his position in the snow and snarl at her. She wasn't going to kill him just yet. She was going to savor taunting him while he was down.

She enjoyed using this against him; this was the only chance she had to make his last moments miserable. "You really deserved to remain in stone and in DNAmy's garden - I wonder why she dug you up from where you belonged, you know? What, did she have some kind of feelings for you that you could never return to her? Because she must have cared for you that much..."

 **"SILENCE!"** he thundered. **"You know not of what you speak of! It was a purely professional relationship that she had to think of me as one of those abominable creations rather than -"**

So...in a way, he knew what it was like to be treated like an object, but he failed to see that the same went between him and her.

And looking deep into his eyes, she saw the deeper horror that ran in those depthless oculars of granite.

Wait, was it...?

"Oh, what? Well, whatever you did to lead her on, you certainly got what you wished when you must have played her with sweet words, didn't you?" At her command, the shield returned to being a sword. "And what about my sister-in-law when you called for her help regarding those blasted statues? And after that? What else can I bring up from your list? Besides this sword I have now which you had no right to steal just because you possessed the Mystical Monkey Power?" She narrowed her eyes.

"And that was when you met my mother, didn't you? When all options failed and you got what you needed from her before you were on your way. Took you a hell of a while to find out about the great prophecy that involved the dark and light powers of us, right?" Hana went on, her heart swelling with each spill. "You're nothing. Maybe the original Yono told you that you were just that, and desperate to seek his power and ME - an innocent baby you knew nothing about! And what else? You don't see me as a human being, but a pawn! You don't see anything or anyone but those at your disposal!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, clenching her fists around the handle of the blade, ready to strike him now that he was vulnerable -

\- but then one of his hands began to glow yellow, and her arms moved of their volition. The hand screeched as it was removed from that wrist. There were no words to describe the primal feeling that surged through her, along with his screams of agony that caused all eyes in the distance to look their way. To see her over him and raising the Lotus Blade over the fallen Yono.

She could imagine what she must look like to them.

Monkey Fist looked up at her, letting out choking sounds from his position on the ground. He put up a damned good fight - brief as it was - but look at him now. Missing a foot and a hand, and he couldn't even talk back to her lashes. She must be getting to him if he was that speechless. He knew he was done for...but apparently not.

 **"You're disposable, yes, Han...but no, you are not merely a pawn. The prophecy says 'achieving the weapon is your good fortune, for loving it makes it unstoppable,'"** he managed, laying back now, bringing his arm to his chest, the stump letting out small yellow sparks and hitting the snow, vanishing. **"Do you even understand what that means?"**

 _It meant he loved her..._

And he never knew they were father and daughter until now. She saw the inner battle in his eyes and knew he was losing. She had to suppress a shudder of disgust; he had _feelings_ for her that pushed the boundaries of familial. Now he just learned she was his child, in his final moments. "Yes, I know what it means," she said softly, bringing the sword down and finding the courage now to kneel beside him just as her family, comrades and the bronze monkeys gathered to watch the scene. "But how does it feel to know that I am the daughter you never knew you had - and with a woman you used for your own means? Do you feel no PAIN at all? Or if you do feel pain, it's only because you lost the weapon and partner for world domination. You failed a final time; you fought me to try and get me, but you lose one more time to me."

Hana found herself leaning over him, tearing up inside. She was full of emotion right now, from being watched and letting loose the inner part of herself that would have completely sympathized with him if not for his crimes and lack of empathy for her or anyone else. "Monkey Fist..."

He cut her off. **"Please...Lord Monty Fiske."** Suddenly, he gasped, and then he began to change before her eyes. The cracks were beginning to appear throughout his body, glowing yellow and spreading about. Hana stood from her position and watched on as the cracks broadened and began to cover him, earning gasps from the other onlookers.

The glow consumed him and blinded their vision.

A voice whispered somewhere in her subconscious, or was it somewhere else more otherworldly? _In his dying moments, he is returning to his former self._

When the lights faded, there lay the most... _remarkable_ man she'd ever seen. In spite of herself - and aware of Crispin watching amongst the crowd - Hana's heart began to flutter at the sight of how handsome he was, even though he appeared to be in his thirties or early forties at most. Rugged, dark-haired - and of course, the dark hair on the backs of his remaining hand and foot defined clearly and simian. But the ghastly sight of the leaking gore from the stumps made her stomach churn and flinch when he began to whimper.

She'd struck him worse than she thought.

He was dying because of her - and far more brutal than the way she'd done to him as a baby. She didn't even try too hard...but fate made today go to the extremes without her efforts.

Blue eyes matching the sky glazed as they gazed upon her face. She wasn't aware that her own tears had begun to leak from both corners of her eyes. Hana never knelt over a dying person before, so everything was a tsunami for her heart.

"Han...give me peace. Grant me this one act of mercy."

Shocked, Hana stared down at him. He...he wanted her to KILL him. And she meant _really_ kill him. He lay before her as a failure; no matter what he did in his life, he would always end up with nothing. His family wealth, his career - he'd gotten lost on the wrong path wanting more, and his sanity rotted. She had nearly forgotten until now, but she remembered thinking he was once a good man, but flawed too much. But it did not excuse his near destructive ways. This did not excuse how she and the others were mistreated by him; he never learned from his mistakes...and now she could see it in his eyes now.

It was too late for him, for any form of redemption, except one thing that he asked her - yet she felt the icy grip around her heart as she picked up the Lotus Blade.

"I...can't..." she choked. She needed confirmation; this was called murder, yet this man - the father she never knew, the one who abandoned her mother whom she also would never know - the man who threatened the world and innocent people in it...

"Hana." At the sound of her name, she looked up and saw Kim with Ron's arm around her waist, looking down at her, and now Fiske looked upon them with glazed eyes. He attempted a feeble smile that they never returned, only gazed back with somber pity.

"Ron Stoppable...the irony, eh? You look down upon me victorious."

Ron snorted. "I want so much to say you deserve this, but I'm not that bad. The past is the past, but it changes nothing, as you should know now. I never forgave you for everything..." He bowed his head. "...but I'm sorry you ended up here."

Lord Fiske said nothing to that, only closed his eyes and nodded, but then he had to speak to Kim. "You have nothing to say?" She snorted.

"What is there? My words are with my husband."

Now Yori stepped forward, and she, too, knelt beside the dying monkey man, mouth in a tight line. "You attacked and nearly laid waste to my cherished school, committed unforgiveable acts - even to my own sister," she said coldly, before softening, "but now you atone this way, and I offer my prayers for you in an honorable manner. You are Monkey Fist no more, now merely the man Lord Monty Fiske who was once a student of Yamanouchi, rose to greatness...but fell when he became too high and did not pay heed to the warnings." She looked up to Hana who was cracking farther apart.

"It's unfortunate you never knew the simplest joys in life, for you would have made a wonderful father had your path been different than the one you chose. You would have loved this remarkable creature as your daughter, and not in the way you do now - as a prized mate you won." Hana's stomach twisted; she didn't want to ever hear about that again. And now she found herself wondering where Crispin was, since he had to be hiding back and watching from where he was, knowing this was hers to deal with...but the reality was that she needed him more than ever.

Fiske let out a soft gasp. The blood was staining his clothing, then getting out onto the snow and staining pure white with tainted red. "I wanted joy, yes...but it was taken from me. Everything I fought for, stolen from me...but now I lay as nothing more than a defeat. I wanted you to willingly take one of the Crowns of Arisu at my rightful side - in the end, you are the unstoppable one. You really are strong, Han..." He shook then, squeezing his eyes shut, a thin river of blood leaving one corner of his mouth.

"... _Hana."_

Time stopped then and there.

He'd called her by her name.

Hana broke and cried harder than she did before.

"I'm sorry." She gripped the Lotus Blade and raised herself on her knees. "If I say something, it will only increase the pain. I give you your peace...Lord Fiske..."

And she brought the blade down right into his heart.

~o~

Crispin never saw anything like the fight he witnessed, from both Global Justice and the bronze monkeys. It was too brutal to be real, like in those movies, but it had been childish to think that. This was far more than his and Hana's work field. This broke all of those boundaries. He expected life or death, but it didn't seem to be intended that way after all.

It still proved to be too intense to watch.

He witnessed it all from the temple, hating to stand by and watch while his wife and the others went off to engage the enemy. He had not witnessed such pain at the sights of injured, and some monkeys made of bronze melted by plasma, their screeches echoing into the sky. He saw Kim in action, and her husband with her, and they made a hell of a team that it made him smile. But with the smoke that filled the air...it was all chaos.

His heart clenched as he tried to fight back tears that a man refused to shed for the sake of his pride. This was no World War, but to see all of this...

He must have lost his sense and acted on impulse, agitated that he stood by and did nothing but let those close to him be put up for injury. He found a fallen agent, grief-struck at not asking his name, but asked to borrow his plasma gun so he could provide some assistance - and just at that moment, a bronze monkey screeched and leaped at him...and his finger pulled the trigger, turning the thing into a blob of goo in a form before exploding. The pieces sunk into the snow and vanished completely. The wounded man coughed and looked up at him with a grateful smile.

"You shot well, Mr. Cromwell."

He bowed his head, the feeling in his body foreign at taking a life even though this one wasn't even human or earthly. But a life was a life. He hoped he wasn't traumatized for life after this.

A damnable roar of agony penetrated the air within moments' time, and all attention was guided - on his part, GJ and the simian beings' - towards the distance where, on a snow-covered hilltop, was the glorious figure in white over a fallen dark gray one, sword raised and long dark hair coming undone and she didn't seem to realize it. Hana had Monkey Fist down. Crispin swallowed the pride at the sight. He wished he'd seen it all, but none of this was a show.

He joined the others, both friend and foe, to gaze upon the sight: the monkey man was missing a hand and a foot, which made him cringe at whatever brutality his wife inflicted and wasn't aware of it. She'd done a number on him, and he was proud of her. But his other half was disturbed because she'd maimed her own father - until he reminded himself this man-thing never deserved or earned the right to be called such a title.

They heard everything: Hana's tears in her words as she demanded to know if he even knew what love was besides power, if he had a heart at all, or if he regretted anything. If he saw her as a human being and not a tool -

\- and then he said he LOVED her. The sheer horror in her eyes made Crispin's stomach turn, and it was also because Monkey Fist had the nerve to say those words in his last moments. He had been taught by his aunt and uncle that people never know who or what they truly were until their last moments, if they had any regrets...so was it possible that Monkey Fist was finally opening his eyes, having been slapped into reality in his current state by his own daughter?

Crispin was dismayed at what he saw along with the others in the end, and Hana continued to kneel beside the "dying" Monkey Man: his granite self began to crack, leaking yellow until it consumed him in a blinding light - before fading and leaving the man he remembered from research and pictures. Lord Monty Fiske, former renowned explorer and scholar before he descended from grace.

Speaking of grace: "...give me peace. Grant me this one act of mercy." He was asking her, his daughter, to put him out of his misery as payment for his sins. For everything he could not have and lost like Lucifer was cast out from heaven.

Crispin saw it in Hana's eyes: she'd never killed a living person before. If she did this, it would remain with her for the rest of her life. But he swore he'd be by her side and help her recover.

Kim and Ron watched on, impassive but horrified in the eyes at seeing their enemy returned to his old self, bleeding out in the snow and missing two appendages - one foot, one hand. Yori was just as cornered between relief and apathy. Her sister had gotten justice as her niece had carried it out. She'd done it - but she wouldn't be at peace for a long time, would have to work hard to come to terms with this. The hesitation when she grasped the sacred sword was proof enough that she was afraid of going through with this...

He watched as the trio from the former nobleman's past stood over him, their backs now facing Crispin. He was blocked from meeting his wife's gaze, instead listened as Monty Fiske spoke of irony that they now saw him in this state, and how he would never be pardoned or missed - and did he just tell RON, his greatest rival, that he noted him to be better than he?

"I want so much to say you deserve this, but I'm not that bad. The past is the past, but it changes nothing, as you should know now. I never forgave you for everything...but I'm sorry you ended up here." That was enough from Ron to tell his rival that closure had to come now, and his wife concurred.

Perhaps the hardest Crispin had to listen to was Yori's, when she wished him peace into the next life, that his death would bring it to all of them now. But...she'd told him that he saw his own daughter as his _mate?_ He quickly shoved it down, refusing to think about it. But it still sickened him to his core.

Had things gone differently, he would have been a wonderful husband and father, Yori said. He would have known great joy that didn't come from power. He should have been humble instead of grasping, wanting what he couldn't have...

...and right now, his child now a grown woman was over him and listening to him tell her and the lot of them that he was pleased that she was stronger than he originally thought she would be in her adult form. The word "proud" was silent, but obvious in his dull eyes.

And he spoke her name at the end: _"Hana."_ Not "Han", not as the child of prophecy, but as a _human_ to acknowledge. It made Crispin clutch at his heart beneath his coat. A man who never knew what it was like to live as a normal man had found it within himself before his passing to free himself at his own will.

And it was enough to force Hana to hurry, lest the pain she spoke of got worse. "I'm sorry. If I say something, it will only increase the pain. I give you your peace...Lord Fiske..." She choked when she raised the sword above the Englishman - and blood poured heavily from under him, followed by harsh gasps of air followed by a _"thank you"_ , before Lord Monty Fiske breathed his last, staring up at the heavens and Hana's face with a content smile on his face.

"The light triumphs once more over darkness..." were his last words. His remaining hand, covered with fur in the back, came up to cup her cheek and bring her down. She didn't fight him, but she did jerk a little when her face neared his...and her lips unwillingly touched against his. Crispin was repulsed that the man dared to KISS his wife, his own daughter, but it was chaste and didn't last. Monkey Fist wanted one brief experience of joy in the simplest form of a kiss; he still harbored "those" feelings for her and couldn't stop them, so this was as far as he would go before he entered the afterlife.

"...for love makes it unstoppable."

Lord Monty Fiske, AKA Monkey Fist, died then and there under the sun, beneath his illegitimate daughter and counterpart, surrounded by enemies and allies. Said monkeys began to chatter wildly, gaining Hana's and Yori's attention as well as Ron's, before they threw their hands into the air and fell to their knees as if praying before turning into shapeless golden blob forms and sinking into the snow. He automatically assumed it was because their leader had lost that they would return to wherever they came from.

He found it in himself to move now, to stand beside Hana and help her stand just as she wiped her mouth to remove the traces of the kiss, before she threw her arms around him, dropping the blood-stained blade to the ground beside the body of the Monkey Man who continued to smile in peace with unseeing eyes. The fallen weapon he once tried to steal now struck through his heart as a final act - and by the one who was born between him and a great warrior, adopted into the family of his greatest enemy of the Mystical Monkey Power which in turn passed onto her through bloodline - lay beside him as irony in itself.

The silence in the air was broken by the soft sobs of Hana against his neck, followed by a clearing of Ron's throat. "I didn't get to fight him one more time, not that it would have made a difference now. I was done fighting him a long time ago."

"Yeah." Kim looked over the corpse with narrowed eyes and spat at it. "I'm too professional to say 'serves you right', but in the end, he came to terms in death," she said softly, kneeling down and courageously closing the frozen eyes before drawing her hand back like she touched something unpleasant. "Now one more less to worry about. Maybe he'll be chased by Amy somewhere, or maybe he's gone off to someplace for monkeys." It was meant to be a joke, but in reality, it was no time for cracks. She then stood and called for a handful of the standing agents to take the corpse away.

Yori was still gazing upon the body of her enemy as he was wrapped in a sheet and carted off to either be buried or cremated, but no loved ones would take them. He would soon be long-forgotten once again like the others. "Yori," Crispin finally spoke, getting her attention, "what happened now with the monkeys?"

"They have gone back to their temple, and by now, the Tomb of Arisu has returned to its original resting place. Monkey Fist was supposed to lure Han willingly, but once more, he failed. You never take the crowns by force; you have to pass a test. Just like many years ago when he made the deal with the original Yono, he was supposed to defeat baby Han, but when he lost, his soul was in the darkness forever. Now he will rest in peace now that Han has set him free." A small smile appeared, but it never reached her eyes.

Today had been a great victory, but somehow, it would take time to completely heal. Crispin gently pried himself from his wife and looked into her eyes. She had only sobbed dryly rather than release the real wetness from her eyes. He knew why, and kissed her gently for it. The father who was her enemy and nothing like the one who'd raised her - and a hell of an adventure she'd been on to find out who and what she was - would never be missed the way she would if she'd lost him, Ron or her parents. Or Kim and anyone else.

Ron was looking at them across as he picked up the bloodied blade he'd held once long ago, now covered with his enemy's life fluids - and a brief glow of satisfaction appeared in his brown eyes when he knew Monkey Fist was never coming back. Han was safe, the entire world was safe - she'd saved them all, and Crispin held her for the longest time while everyone else assembled to inspect the injured and to take care of the only corpse they had who wasn't one of them.

He faintly heard Kim being asked what would become of the monkey in their detainment field; vaguely, she'd wearily answered that she would personally inspect herself and see if he was no longer dangerous so they could release him into one of the jungles around the world as she'd promised. Crispin huffed and decided he didn't care.

"Babe?" he softly asked his wife when he looked upon her soft face, still holding her, and now looking her over in her suit which belonged to her sister-in-law. If he didn't say it enough, she looked sexy as ever. "Are you going to be okay after today?" It was a stupid question he couldn't help. She laughed lightly and kissed him on the chin.

"I think so, but it won't be easy."

"No problem. We'll work through it together. We always do."

With that in mind, it was time for them to go home - after Hana received a reward that Yori's ninja school would give her for her heroic efforts today.

 **Nothing like an epic finale of Hana in a combo of Lara Croft and Brendan Fraser, huh? And against her own father - but I know some of you knew he'd be done for, but in the way you saw? I'd love to hear about that from you. :)**

 **This was my first time actually KILLING off a character I loved so much in a fandom, even if it's a villain. But it was inevitable that Monkey Fist had to find peace if not the way he deserved. He was far from redeemable from the start and could never understand what it was like to truly love over power, even if he believed - in his own way - that love and power came in the same sentence.**

 **Reviews appreciated, but please no flames, once again.**


End file.
